Reflexiones de una despistada
by Sirenita
Summary: Soy la única mujer en este club lleno de gente... compleja. Tengo una apariencia masculina de un gay, cuando soy una chica. Y me persiguen para ponerme trajes monísimos de conejito: Me llamo Fujioka Haruhi.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre de Ouran High School Host Club, de los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de ****Bisco Hatori****. Así también del estudio de animación BONES 2006. **

* * *

**"Reflexiones de una despistada"**

18 de Noviembre 2007: Chibi Haruhi se presenta

Okay, la verdad es que no sé cómo empezar esto… Algo así como un _"Querido Diario"_ quedaría marcado en mi vida como el comienzo de una película de niñas donde la protagonista cuenta sus problemas amistosos y quizás amorosos en su escuela. Problemas que, cabe aclarar, no me pasan y no me interesa en lo más mínimo tener. La idea de nombrar a este cuadernillo se me hizo muy tentadora, pero luego de notar que mi imaginación sí tiene varios límites… Sólo se me venían nombres como: _Son Gokū_, no es que sea fanática de la mitología China, pero ver tantas series de anime de verdad me han marcado y hasta retorcido la mente; o simplemente _Haruhi-chan_, algo así como mi versión alter ego chibi… En fin. La idea fue pésima. No tengo el tiempo ni la originalidad de conseguir un nombre para que este estúpido cuadernillo sea más que un cuadernillo donde escribo divagaciones.

Uff, me cansé. Y de hecho releo lo que escribí arriba y me doy cuenta que estoy loca.

Creo que lo mejor para empezar es simplemente decir que voy a escribir aquí porque se me da la gana, aunque la real razón es que he terminado todas mis tareas y hay pocas clientas, y no tengo que pensar en películas de niñas ni menos en _Son Gokū_.

Bien, bien… Me siento de alguna forma como si tuviera que carraspear, suspirar, golpearme en los hombros dándome ánimos yo sola –lo que es bastante autista, por cierto- y doy un paso en un gran escenario donde un foco de luz potente me ilumina dejándome un poco ciega. Me repongo del impacto de la luz y me acercó al micrófono.

Y no sé por qué creo que de repente va a aparecer Renge en cualquier momento siendo un tipo de narrador en off y… Esto será usado para que el denominado "Rey de las sombras" haga ganancias de mis perturbadas divagaciones en un cuadernillo.

Por orden, Dios. En verdad me voy por las ramas… El punto era presentarme.

Aquí voy.

Me llamo Fujioka Haruhi, pero pocos me conocen por mi nombre en este maldito Instituto lleno de bastardos millonarios… Okay, eso no tenía por qué venir al caso, pero bueno… Tengo 16 años, nací un frío y nevado 4 de febrero y soy Acuario. No creo mucho en el horóscopo porque son puras bobadas –y en especial porque todo lo relacionado a artes de adivinación me lleva a las artes oscuras y termino pensando en el maldito gato títere Beelzenef-, pero igual lo pondré porque me estoy presentando. De todas formas, no creo que cuando conozca a cualquier desconocido le diga:_ 'Hola, me llamo Fujioka Haruhi, tengo 16 años, nací el 4 de febrero, me encanta comer cualquier cosa, pero mi mayor sueño es comer una gran bandeja de ootoro, y soy acuario'_.

a) Me tomarían por loca y llamarían inmediatamente a mi padre a que me encarcele en una clínica. Pero pensándolo mejor… Si ven a mi padre, el asunto no sería mejor. Mi padre es un caso que explicaré más adelante.

b) Me ignorarían olímpicamente y saldrían corriendo de esta niña o niño, o mejor dicho: Saldrían huyendo de un espécimen raro que está loco, sin definición sexual por su apariencia física. Y sería reconocida como la transformista más grande de la historia. Gracias, ese es mi mayor sueño de vida ¬¬…

c) Llevarme la corriente y después darse cuenta que dentro de mi estructura mental desequilibrada hay cierta normalidad. Se harán mis amigos y se formarán indestructibles lazos de fiel amistad hasta el punto de comprarnos amuletos en los templos… Traducción: Amigos imaginarios o millonarios estúpidos que quieren saber más sobre mi indefinición física sexual.

d) Me amarían de inmediato, me abrazarían de tal forma que quedaría estrangulada, me harían bailes y me consentirían de ponerme trajecitos muy monos de conejito… En este punto sólo calzaría Senpai… Él es… raro.

¿Dije que era loca? Me da una pereza enorme leer, pero si no lo dije antes, ahora lo informo.

Mmm, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, así que tengo vagos recuerdos de su persona en mi vida. Aún así tengo grabadas pequeños momentos en los que mi madre me transmitió todas sus ganas de vivir, de usar todo su potencial para ser exitosa y siempre soñar en grande porque si de verdad me esfuerzo, alcanzaré mis metas con creces. Estas enseñanzas me han marcado profundamente en mi vida y es por eso que me concentré en dar lo mejor de mí misma para realizar mis propios sueños, aunque muchos luego me reten diciendo que soy un poco autosuficiente y eso no es bueno… La verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué hay de malo que yo sola haga lo que yo quiera porque son mis sueños, mi vida, mis metas y mis logros los que quiero alcanzar? Simplemente me cuesta entender un poco a la gente que me rodea: Mi padre, mis gemelos compañeros de clase y mis compañeros de… ¿trabajo? Sí, trabajo. Aunque la única persona que realmente debería ir aquí sería el "Rey" del Host Club. O Senpai, como le llamo. O como él mismo se hace llamar "El papá del Host". Este hombre es el único que me saca de quicio porque no entiende nada… y me persigue para ponerme trajes raros ¬¬.

Me salí del tema de nuevo. Estaba hablando de mí y ya mencioné a mi mamá.

… ¿De verdad tengo que hablar de mi papá?...

Es que él es un caso tan extremo que no puedo escribir de él ahora. En cualquier momento puede llegar cualquier chica a pedir mis servicios y no puedo estar ocupada escribiendo sobre el extraño comportamiento de mi padre. Sería un cambio muy brusco: Papá a chica que quiere tomar el té conmigo. Chica a papá. No hay compatibilidad mental en este momento para hablar de mi papá. Pero que quede claro que lo quiero mucho, me apoya en todas mis decisiones y estoy orgullosa de que se haya encargado de mí cuando mi madre falleció.

Además, este es mi cuadernillo y escribo de lo que quiera. ¡Ja! No tengo para qué dar explicaciones. ¿Entiendes maldito cuadernillo, alias _Son Gokū?..._

Dios, de verdad me siento como Senpai cuando tiene pequeños trances en los que su imaginación vuela y los mortales vemos su cara perturbadora, ojos blancos y sabemos que no es normal. ¡Me siento así de loca diciéndole a un maldito cuadernillo_ Son Gokū_! Y no puedo creer que tenga esta vergüenza cuando nadie más a leer este cuadernillo, y sólo es para mí… Tengo vergüenza de mí misma de forma autista. Esto va de mal en peor.

Y continuando con mi presentación…

En la primaria y secundaria siempre me había ido muy bien. Me gusta mucho estudiar, así que en general tenía buenas calificaciones en todas las clases. Pero yo necesitaba algo más. Las enseñanzas de mi madre habían quedado tan caladas en mí que en un ataque de completa valentía me atreví a tomar el autobús, quedarme en el asiento esperando que llegara a la zona de familias acaudaladas y bastardas millonarias, bajarme en la Escuela Preparatoria Ouran y… Entrar. Quería solicitar una beca.

Ni sabes que bien iba preparada. Además de traer todos mis informes de calificaciones desde el _kinder garden_ –donde obtenía muchas pegatinas de caritas felices por pintar sin salirme de la línea- hasta mi último año en secundaria, traía pañuelos desechables, una taza y un tarrito de café instantáneo por si me daban ganas, varios lápices, todos mis documentos personales, incluso el recibo de las dos manzanas que había comprado en el mercado –y que estaban muy ricas… sí, aún recuerdo esas dos manzanas del año pasado ¬¬-, toallitas higiénicas porque créelo o no: SOY MUJER. Y las emergencias siempre pasan. Una libreta, una foto de mi familia, un amuleto del templo cercano a casa para que me diera suerte y… Ya ni me acuerdo. En realidad traía tantas cosas en mi bolso que parecía que me iba a la guerra.

La finalidad de decir todo lo que traía y hasta de verificar que mi sexualidad sí es femenina, es que quedé en el Instituto. Me dieron la beca, mi padre se puso a llorar al saber que había hecho todos los trámites sola y bla, bla, bla…

El día anterior de entrar al Instituto, iba paseando por mi adorable -y sin vandalismo- barrio en donde jamás y repito _jamás_ me habían atacado, apareció un estúpido niñito que si lo viera de nuevo le pegaría en cada centímetro de su piel goma de masticar a ver si le resulta lindo quedar calvo en todo su cuerpo… Cof, cof. Y me pegó goma de masticar en mi largo y lacio cabello. Me lo tuvieron que cortar y tuve toda una noche de charla femenina con mi papá –ya explicaré a mi papá después, cuando me dé la reverenda gana- que me ayudó a superar mi nueva apariencia nada femenina. Ese día fue el peor de mi vida. Antes de la goma de masticar, me dijeron que el uniforme del Instituto era un poco… caro… Traducción: El uniforme es la total estafa, porque a menos que la tela sea importada de Egipto y trabajada por las mismísimas manos de príncipes de Etiopía y sea la novena maravilla del mundo, que me sale más barato robar millones de dólares en un banco internacional, vivir de vaga toda mi vida y bañarme en champagne cada día hasta que tenga 80 años.

Gracias a esa charla me quedó claro que daba lo mismo si usaba el uniforme de Instituto o iba desnuda a clases, si tenía el pelo largo o tan corto que ni yo misma lo creía, o si tenía que aceptar el hecho de usar mis lentes ópticos una vez a la semana en vez de toda la semana mis lentes de contacto. Daba lo mismo porque yo había hecho todos los trámites de la beca, de la transferencia de estudios… porque quiero ser abogada, quiero entrar en la mejor universidad para estudiar Derecho y convertirme en una mujer que lucha las causas desesperadas del mundo y hace llegue la salvación a la raza humana… Ejem, ejem… Algo así.

Es así como la primera semana de clases todos mis compañeros daban por sentado que era un hombre, ya que usaba ropa no muy femenina ni me arreglaba mucho. Y para ser sincera, tampoco me importaba que los ricos hijitos de sus papás tuvieran una buena imagen de mí, porque no estaba aquí para hacer amistades ni conexiones valiosas comerciales… Si no, para estudiar. O simplemente me ignoraban porque mis padres no son dueños de una importante compañía, ni propietarios de terrenos en la playa de moda, ni dueños de fábricas ni tiendas comerciales importantes, ni dueños de nada. Es decir, que soy una pobre diabla que no tiene apellido importante ni el suficiente dinero para que los bastardos millonarios se fijaran en mí… Y como reiteré, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Okay, y la pregunta del millón es… ¿Cómo es que esta chica atienda a clientas y tiene una sexualidad indefinida a tiempos?

Todo empezó un día en el que Haruhi, o sea yo, quería repasar todas las fórmulas de Física en paz y tranquilidad. Pero los pajaritos cantores, el día soleado y el columpio en medio del bosque no llegaron nunca porque ni en la biblioteca los ricos bastardos podían estar en silencio. ¿Acaso también tenía que pagar por el silencio?... Todo tiene precio en ese lugar.

Después de perderme unas cinco veces en esta escuela que parece un laberinto, llegué a una sala de música desocupada. Creo que no debía haber nadie porque no había indicios de ricos bastardos por ahí, así que entré… Y allí empezó lo que definiría mi extraña conducta y tener que lidiar con personas un tanto… complejas.

La verdad es que siendo esta mi historia, mi vida y mi maldito cuadernillo donde anoto mis reflexiones porque sí, no quiero contar lo que mi fraudulento destino hizo para que rompiera un maldito jarrón, del cual su valor se podría alimentar por un siglo a todos los habitantes de África, y terminara trabajando en un club tan vanguardista, como me dijo Senpai una vez, usando mi poca calidad femenina.

Empecé a ser el tipo junior que traía cafés y limpiaba el suelo hasta que descubrieron que podía tener potencial como Host. ¿Y qué no se daba cuenta el presidente del club que era una mujer? En fin, poco me importaba porque me parecía interesante el servicio de compañía que éstos chicos entregaban a sus compañeras. ¿Las millonarias tenían que pagara para estar con hombres? Era más fácil conseguirse novio, pero dentro de este Instituto las leyes del razonamiento humano no existen… ù.ú.

... ¡Wow! He escrito bastante. Más de lo que me propuse al tomar este cuadernillo, regalado por los gemelos, por cierto. Me pregunto si de verdad esto de escribir funciona para liberar tensiones y así no terminar en esos psicólogos caros. Y no es que encuentre mal ir a un psicólogo, creo que en este mundo falta gente que te escuche, pero estando en el Instituto en el que asisto, para ir a un psicólogo decente debería empezar por vender mis órganos a un precio estratosférico para empezar…

Creo que lo peor de esta situación es que me gusta estar en este club, me gusta la gente que está aquí, me gusta escuchar a las chicas hablar sus problemas y creo que me empiezo a acostumbrar a los ricos bastardos. Incluso me he acostumbrado a mi deuda inicial por el jarrón y que ya ni sé cuánto debo porque estoy habituada a que me suban la deuda por cualquier cosa. Y mi teoría es simple: Me gusta estar aquí porque siento que hago la diferencia.

Claro, soy mujer ¬¬… Oye, en serio, lo soy. Aunque el Instituto –con excepción de… 8 chicos- entero da por entendido que soy un hombre, que me encanta el café instantáneo y me importa un comino relacionarme amorosamente. ¡En serio! Soy una mujer. Diferente, pero mujer al fin y al cabo.

Soy mujer y al hablar de _Son Gokū_ pienso de inmediato en cierta serie conocida de un niñito que viene de otro planeta, con cola de mono y tiene grandes poderes. Okay, pienso en algunas cosas que sólo son para hombres, pero eso no quita que sea mujer.

SOY MUJER. TENGO CROMOSOMAS X E Y. TENGO "COSAS" QUIZÁS NO MUY GRANDES, PERO QUE LOS HOMBRES CIERTAMENTE NO TIENEN.

…

Es mejor que concluya mi reflexión del día de hoy donde dejo en claro que soy mujer y no sé cuándo escribiré. Es realmente difícil encontrar tiempo, en especial si Hikaru me mira de una forma nada inocente y ve a Kaoru para tenderme una broma en algunos minutos…

De verdad, no sé cómo puedo ser la única mujer entre hombres inmaduros. ¿Por qué debo ser blanco de sus bromas?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! La verdad no sé si este fic tendrá al menos un lector o un review, pero sinceramente no me importan mucho… Esta es una locura que me nació porque creo que Haruhi tiene mucho tema del que hablar siendo la única mujer del Host, siendo despistada como es, y simplemente siendo ella. Una mujer atípica. Quizás mucho de lo que escribí en este capítulo es de mi percepción de su vida al ver la serie, pero… Bah, no sé si estará bien o no. 

No creo que deba aclararlo, pero cuando me referí a _Son Gokū _es sobre la leyenda mitológica China en la que se basó Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z (también GT, pero ahí el autor original no participó y etc.). Así que como es una serie _shounen _(dirigida a niños), supuestamente sólo a niños les gusta… Aunque yo también siendo mujer soy fanática de DB xD!

Me gustaría recibir su opinión en un review, por favor. Como sólo he escrito un fic de anime (otro que también es de Ouran) no estoy muy segura… Uff, pero estoy feliz con el resultado de este primer capítulo.

Que estén bien y hasta el siguiente capítulo, _bye bye!_


	2. Capítulo 2

21 de Diciembre 2007: Un poco de miel

Esto de finalizar el semestre es terrible. En mi antigua secundaria, para la época navideña se organizaba un aburrido festival donde teníamos que venir vestidos con trajes típicos japoneses y jugar juegos japoneses. Aún puedo oír la vocecilla de alegría de mi padre cuando me veía con mi kimono y me abrazaba dándome vueltas y vueltas ¬¬… Me mimaba –aún hoy en día- demasiado.

El caso es que aquí quieren hacer un festival donde cada clase haga un espectáculo. No sé si será con familias incluidas, pero tengo que soportar que los gemelos me hagan más bromas que de costumbre cuando en mi clase querían hacer una obra de teatro: _El Cascanueces_. A las chicas no se les ocurrió nada mejor que nominarme para el papel del príncipe. Y allí comenzaron las burlas de los gemelos. ¿Por qué les gusta jugar tanto conmigo? En un principio los ignoraba, sin embargo, ahora son muy molestos. Quizás estén celosos porque no fueron ellos nominados al papel.

No es que me sienta superior a ellos por ser la opción al papel de la obra, pero nadie en su sano juicio pediría de príncipe a un par de gemelos que tienen una relación de incesto. El príncipe debe conquistar a la princesa, a la bailarina. No que de repente sean dos y se declaren amor entre ellos. Esa no es una característica de cuentos navideños, de hadas, de cualquier clase para el sentido común de las personas… aunque en esta maldito Instituto se puede esperar de todo. La palabra "normal" aquí, significa dinero hasta que te salga por las narices, un jacuzzi equipado, tu propia masajista y un auto último modelo. Cosas que yo no tengo.

Sin darme rodeos, porque sólo quiero escribir para comentar como partió este día, partiré diciendo mi primera clase: Biología.

Estamos viendo todo el rollo de los cromosomas, la información genética y eso que no me gusta, pero se me da bien para los exámenes.

Recreación de la situación:

_Profesora de Biología golpea la mesa para despertar a varios que estaban durmiendo. Entre ellos Hikaru. Los cristales de sus gafas parecen adoptar un brillo siniestro mientras baja un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa misteriosa. Arqueo la ceja pensando cuánto odio que adopten esa pose de detective que ha resuelto un caso muy difícil. Simplemente no les queda._

_-A cada uno le haré una pegunta de la materia que hemos visto. Si la contestan bien, tendrán algunos puntos extra para el examen – anuncia rodeando la mesa y se cruza de brazos – Fujioka – dice con tono autoritario. Yo me pongo de pie con la espalda muy recta - ¿Cuál es el par cromosomal que define a las mujeres como tales?_

_-Uno X y el otro Y – responde el alumno, o alumna en verdad, tan confiado que hace sacar sonoras carcajadas en todos sus compañeros._

_-Es una lástima, no tendrá puntos para la prueba. ¿Qué hace en clases, Fujioka? – pregunta la profesora casi con una vena en la frente y apunta hacia la puerta del salón – Se quedará en el pasillo, de pie, hasta que termine la clase._

_-Ya ni sabe distinguir lo que es mujer y hombre – comenta Kaoru a su hermano gemelo y ambos se ríen en frente de la cara de Fujioka._

_-Malditos… millonarios… - murmura el joven saliendo del salón sintiendo como todos los comentarios burlescos de sus compañeros le invaden._

Fin de la recreación.

¡Por supuesto que sé que la mujer es XX! Soy mujer, sería estúpido no saberlo… Y de hecho ahora miro lo que escribí la primera vez en este cuaderno y puse cromosomas X e Y. Bueno, eso da lo mismo. Mi punto es que pasé la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Después de aquel pequeño incidente que cometí porque respondí muy apurada, los gemelos empezaron a molestarme mucho. Empezaron a expandir el rumor que en verdad no sabía nada de eso porque era un niño afeminado, luego siguieron con una invención de cancioncillas sosas y después vendían relatos de mi experiencia cromosomal a poco dinero en los pasillos.

Les ignoré porque me he acostumbrado a ser el blanco de sus juegos, pero cuando una chica vino a preguntarme si podía firmarle la tapa del pequeño cuento titulado "Fujioka y sus problemas sexuales" me enfurecí.

Sintiendo como humo salía de mis orejas y me sorprendí que pudiera correr tan rápido, empecé a buscar a los gemelos por todo el Instituto. Y cuando digo todo, es entero. Fui al salón, al jardín, al comedor, recorrí los pasillos de todos los niveles, fui al edificio antiguo, al lugar de la directiva, incluso me atreví a entrar a los baños de hombres…

Oh, mierda, fue terrible. Aunque tenga apariencia de hombre y me da lo mismo, cuando voy al baño siempre vengo a la sala de música del Host Club porque es más… privado. No quiero ver un urinal, no quiero ver a los hombres con pantalones abajo y mostrando su… anatomía por completo. Soy mujer y tengo pudor como cualquiera. Así que ver esas imágenes repetidas varias veces por encontrar a los gemelos fue mi perdición. Podría decirse que ya no soy virgen de vista TT.TT… Había cosas muy raras.

Era el período de almuerzo y aún no había encontrado a los gemelos. Cansada me vine al Host Club con la esperanza de verlos haciendo su típico espectáculo de amor fraternal y ahí vengarme por vender mi estúpida experiencia en Biología. Ni que fueran Kyoya-senpai ¬¬… De él me lo esperó. Y ahora que lo pienso, se debe estar llevando ganancias por esto. Debe tener un porcentaje de las ventas.

Me encontré con Honey-senpai. Se encontraba solo. Al verme me abrazó gritándome con su dulzona voz: "¡Haru-chan!". Creo que el leve color morado en mi frente, mis ojos inexpresivos y el temblor de piernas le dijeron que no estaba muy bien. Me pregunto qué pasaba y yo sólo hice un gesto con la mano de despreocupación antes de ir con lentitud al sofá. Parece que me había dado un calambre porque corrí mucho… Estúpidos gemelos. Cerré los ojos murmurando blasfemias en contra de aquellos pelirrojos hermanos.

El suave olor a torta de chocolate con fresas me hizo despertar de mi… divagación asesina en contra de Kaoru y Hikaru. Vi la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Honey-senpai y me ofrecía un delicioso trozo de torta.

-No hay nada mejor que el dulce para animar a cualquiera – dijo cerrando sus ojos y un adorable sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. Se veía demasiado kawaii – Haru-chan, no estés triste ni enojada. Para ser linda tienes que estar feliz.

-Gracias – Tomé el plato y cuando introduje un trozo de la torta en mi boca, me sentí un poco mejor – Está deliciosa.

-Sí, Mori-chan fue a hacer un pedido de más pasteles de esta pastelería… ¡Son deliciosos! – Sonrió aún más y se sentó a mi lado. Su cara pareció ensombrecerse un poco y temí que se tratará de una reacción diabólica por su grupo sanguíneo, pero me sorprendí cuando pregunto – Los gemelos sólo bromean, no debes molestarte por una estupidez. Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que pensar en una broma que en menos de dos días será olvidada.

Dejé el plato aún con la mitad de torta que me faltaba comer y lo miré sorprendida por sus palabras.

Honey-senpai siempre ha sido el más dulce conmigo. A pesar de ser dos años mayor, se comporta como un niño y pareciera que fuera mi hermano menor. Su alegría es contagiosa y su optimismo me hace pensar que no todos los millonarios son gente vacía, malvada, bastarda y superflua. Él es diferente. Quiere jugar, reír, ser feliz, vivir. Aunque cuando se molesta, te puede romper el trasero con una de sus patadas. Es mejor ser feliz con él.

Tomando su conejito, me siguió hablando de tal forma que me sentí aliviada hasta que un peso que llevaba en mis hombros matándome desapareció.

-Haru-chan sonrió – dijo feliz de haber logrado que me alegrara.

Di una gran carcajada sin saber realmente por qué, pero estaba feliz de que Honey-senpai sea tan dulce como la miel.

-Muchas gracias, Honey-senpai – Por primera vez me atreví a darle un abrazo, de mi propia iniciativa, a un miembro del Host Club. Su pelo olía a fresa con manjar.

Luego que terminara la torta y estuviera hablando de otro tema con Honey-senpai, llegó el padre del Host Club, el Rey… Senpai.

Abrió la puerta con gran revuelo, que hasta temí que derrumbara todo el edificio, y corrió hacía mí como si tuviera el secreto del elixir de la juventud eterna. Me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeo tan rápido que me mareé un poco.

-¡No te preocupes, hija mía, que castigaré a los gemelos por usarte como instrumento de sus viles bromas! – dijo en su característico tono melodramático - ¡Sabía que no eran de confiar por mofarse de ti de tal manera!

-Estoy bien, Senpai – respondí muy tranquila y esperé a que me mirará algo impresionado por mi respuesta para seguir – Pronto encontrarán algo más divertido que mi respuesta en la clase de Biología…

Senpai parecía haberme entendido, pero de todas formas dijo que hablaría con los gemelos por su comportamiento bajo.

Para cambiar de tema, Honey-senpai preguntó:

-Escuché que en tu clase harán la obra _El Cascanueces_ para el festival navideño. ¿Participarás, Haru-chan? – preguntó sacando un pastel de la nada y lo engullía feliz.

-Oh, de seguro serás la bailarina más hermosa de todas – comentó Senpai tomándome la mano me dio unas vueltas como si estuviera bailando con una princesa.

-En realidad querían que interprete al príncipe de la obra – dije disfrutando internamente la expresión en la cara de Senpai.

-¿QUÉ? – Su mandíbula se desencajó y su rostro palideció hasta ser blanco.

-Te verás muy linda, Haru-chan. Espero que actúes para verte – me dijo Honey-senpai sonriéndome.

De verdad que Honey-senpai es como la miel, e incluso mejor. Necesitaba que una persona como él me hiciera ver que los gemelos hacen muchas estupideces y que es una niñería preocuparme por sus bromitas. Como dijo Honey-senpai: Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que pensar en una broma que en menos de dos días será olvidada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Pff, me demoré un poco con este capítulo, y de verdad lo siento, pero estoy bastante ocupada con las tareas del colegio y estudiando para los exámenes finales… Pero he aquí el capítulo. 

La verdad agradezco demasiado sus reviews. No creí que me llegara ninguno y que la historia haya sido tan bien recibida me hace sentir muy contenta (oh, _Nienor_, eso de los cromosomas X e Y del capítulo anterior lo escribí a propósito para éste. Amo biología y no me equivocaría en algo así, créeme).

Básicamente el capítulo de hoy lo base en una experiencia que tuve con una compañera de mi colegio hace años. No sé cuánto nos reímos de ella por responder lo mismo que Haruhi. Sólo que la diferencia es que Honey-senpai está… Lo adoro. Me encanta, es demasiado kawaii. Uno de mis personajes favoritos. Es el más feliz de todo el anime, manga.

Bien, espero pronto tener el tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo, y ojalá pudiera seguir recibiendo sus reviews con opiniones, sugerencias, reclamos, etc.

Cuídense mucho, adiós!


	3. Capítulo 3

23 de diciembre

Nada interesante qué contar.

Empecé mi fase de "ignorar a los gemelos" por tiempo indefinido. Ya dejaron de vender sus libritos sobre mis supuestos problemas sexuales y ya _casi_ es noticia olvidaba en el Instituto. En las puertas de los baños de mujeres -al menos eso me dijo Renge-chan, ya que sólo vengo al baño del Host Club, no he puesto pie en los sanitarios que son para los individuos de mi género- hay varios mensajes donde muchas chicas se ofrecen a ayudarme a sobrellevar mis problemas sexuales, incluso a superarlos. La verdad es que me perturba demasiado todo esto.

* * *

24 de diciembre

Es víspera de navidad y me encuentro en un maldito ensayo para la maldita obra del maldito festival de invierno.

Finalmente quedé con el papel del príncipe en _El Cascanueces_ y tengo que quedarse hasta tarde agrediéndome el libreto, y venir la siguiente semana a ensayar. ¡Tengo que seguir viniendo a este maldito Instituto aún cuando son mis vacaciones de invierno! No me puedo librar ni dos semanas de estos millonarios bastardos. Debo soportar una semana más cómo hablan del nuevo gran negocio de papá, el auto último modelo que les regalarán, el viaje al caribe que planean para febrero y de cómo su estúpidas madres mantienen romances con los jardineros o ginecólogos.

Mierda, ahí viene el director de la obra y si ve que no estoy probándome las mallas para el baile final de la obra, me descuartiza.

* * *

25 de diciembre

No fue tan mala esta navidad después de todo. Quizás pasar toda la maldita tarde rodeada de estúpidos que se tiñen el pelo cada dos semanas y tienen una mesa de pool en sus cuartos, me arruinó el ánimo; pero llegar a mi pequeño departamento y preparar la cena de navidad fue genial.

Papá ya dejó todo el rollo de Santa Claus y me dio en mi mano, sin trajecitos del hombre gordo en traje rojo y de barba blanca, mi regalo. Me dio un maletín lleno de libros. Había novelas, diccionarios de inglés y francés, libros de la historia de Japón y otros de cocina. ¡Y me dio uno donde aparece la receta para hacer ootoro! Es simplemente genial. Amo a mi papá, aunque sea un tipo raro, es lo mejor que me podría haber dado.

A él le di un set de maquillajes porque los suyos del trabajo ya están muy gastados. Pareció gustarle mucho.

Siempre me da algo de pena cuando observamos la foto de mamá y recordamos que ésta era una de sus fiestas preferidas. Bueno, mi papá me lo ha dicho y asumo que lo era, aunque en verdad no lo recuerde. Aún así la pasé muy bien en casa.

Ahora es tiempo de pensar en qué regalarle a los del Host Club. La navidad pasada no les di nada, sólo les cociné algo y cenamos en casa de Senpai. Este año tengo que esforzarme un poco más. Es difícil pensar qué puedo darles, ya que no tengo mucho dinero y ellos ya tendrán aviones propios, hoteles en los lugares más exóticos del mundo o figuras de ellos mismos talladas en hielo. Tiene que ser algo simple, casi igual para todos porque todos son mis amigos, barato, lindo, delicado… No sé. Es bastante difícil.

Iré a probar el libro de cocina que papá me dio y haré unos rollitos de arroz y vegetales. Espero que entre sazonar las verduras y preparar la salsa, se me ocurra alguno que darles al los del Host Club.

* * *

29 de diciembre

Mi estrategia de ignorar a los gemelos fue bastante positiva porque convencieron a todos los demás de no venir a verme en vacaciones. No me hubiera molestado que aparecieran como lo hacen casi siempre para molestar y ver lo que hace la gente normal, en un apartamento normal y con una vida normal; pero estoy desde hace tres días preparando sus regalos y no quiero que se arruine la sorpresa.

Al final me decidí por hacerles tarjetas navideñas, con figuras pintadas por mí y adentro con un pequeño mensaje especial para cada uno y una foto del grupo en un marco que pinté yo también. Es difícil verme nuevamente desde la primaria con pegamento en las manos, tijeras, papeles regados por el suelo y frascos de tempera amenazan con desparramarse cerca de la televisión. Nunca disfruté mucho las manualidades, pero hacer esto me ha gustado, y creo que es porque por primera vez lo hago con la mejor razón posible: Quiero hacerlo por ellos.

Los ensayos han seguido y no son ni tan malos ni tan buenos. Lo he pasado bien, aunque muchas veces me dan ganas de salir huyendo cuando me doy cuenta que estoy rodeada de personas anormales que viven en hoteles cinco estrellas prácticamente toda sus vidas.

Algo de lo que debo estar agradecida es que la escena del beso no será un beso, si no un angelical beso en la mejilla. Me moriría si tuviera que darle otro beso en público a una chica. Mis experiencias con el mismo sexo ya están saturadas.

¡Estas vacaciones las estoy pasando mejor de lo que creía!... Aún cuando tenga que ponerme mallas, bailar como un mariquita –y eso que soy mujer-, y dármelas de príncipe encantador en una maldita obra.

* * *

1 de enero de 2008

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Fui a una gran fiesta que se hace en el barrio y como todos los años, vi los fuegos artificiales con papá. Fueron muy hermosos.

Terminé los regalos para los del Host Club y se los entregaré el día del festival, que será en dos días más. Me quedaron bastante decentes para haberlos hecho con tan poco tiempo y con pocos recursos económicos. Sólo espero que les guste y tomen en cuenta la intención, y no la cantidad de yenes invertidos en la pintura ¬¬.

La obra va bien… Mi papá compró un nuevo rollo para su cámara fotográfica y pidió la noche libre para poder verme. Con tal que no llegue al día siguiente y vea el apartamento cubierto con fotos de mí en la obra, todo bien. No quiero verme en mi traje de príncipe, en serio. Me da algo de vergüenza, para ser sincera.

* * *

3 de enero: Festival de navidad

Estoy esperando a que una de las chicas que maquillan venga a terminar de ponerme polvos en mis extremadamente rojas mejillas. ¿Y si todo sale mal?

Antes de prepararme, vi que mucha gente está en el teatro y entre ellos vi a los del Host Club y sus familias. Incluso estaban los gemelos. Me sorprende que estén allí aunque aún siga ignorándolos.

Pff, suerte a mí misma. Ojalá no haga el ridículo.

* * *

4 de enero

El festival fue mejor de lo que esperaba. No hice el ridículo, bailé bien –y nadie notó que se me olvidaron dos minutos de coreografía, jo jo-, la obra fue recibida con muchos aplausos y gritos de júbilo, e hice mi primera reverencia ante una audiencia como si fuera una actriz… o actor, para ellos.

Cuando volví a ser yo misma –y es así porque me puse un kimono como la mayoría de mujeres iban al festival-, fui donde estaba papá hablando con los del Host Club.

No fue para nada difícil saludarlos y aceptar las disculpas de los gemelos por haberme usado una vez más como objeto de sus burlas. Sé que lo volverán a hacer en el futuro, pero ésta última ocasión se habían sobrepasado. Nos abrazamos por idea de Senpai para por fin desearnos un muy buen año nuevo y todos me felicitaron por mi actuación en la obra. Honey-senpai me dijo que sabría que lo haría bien, Mori-senpai simplemente me sonrió y los gemelos dijeron que era el mejor príncipe afeminado de todos los cascanueces posibles. El único que se mostraba algo triste era Senpai, pero asumo que es porque hice de príncipe y no princesa. Siempre se preocupa que no le de importancia a mi sexualidad como mujer. Aún así parecía a la vez contento, como papá. Y tengo la idea que se debe a que no hubo ningún contacto de labios entre la princesa y yo al final de la obra.

Si no mal recuerdo, hace algunos días atrás, dije que hasta Kyoya-senpai podría tomar ventaja de la estúpida burla de los gemelos. Pues, aquella revelación no podría haber sido más real. Aunque no tomó ventajada de mi supuesta "problemática sexual", al contrario, tomó ventaja de mi papel como príncipe de la obra y… ¡Es tan oportunista!

El Rey de las Sombras volvió a salir con todo su esplendor y robó _todo_ lo que pudo de mi camarín –maquillajes, las mallas negras, la redecilla para el pelo, hasta la toalla con la que me secaba en los ensayos-, además de haber contratado a varios fotógrafos profesionales para captar mis mejores ángulos a lo largo de la obra, y tenía un gran puesto del Host Club en medio del Instituto, junto a los otros puestos de las otras clases para el festival.

-¿Acaso este es el aporte del Host Club para el festival? – pregunté sintiendo como toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza.

-Sí, aunque no sólo está tu mercancía… está la de todos – respondió él ajustándose sus gafas y me enseñó los papeles de su ceñuda carpeta. Vi varios números dispersos, signos de dinero y algunos gráficos. No entendí nada, sólo que esos números de largas cifras parecían alentadores – Sin embargo, tu debut en la obra era tan esperado, que tu mercancía ya se ha agotado dos veces. Es la que más ganancias nos está dando.

He tenido que soportar que me roben mis artículos escolares para subastas, ver fotos trucadas por programas de computador donde aparezco en poses provocativas, y firmar cientos de tarjetas para venderlas a nuestras admiradoras… pero esto es… diferente. Muy diferente.

Primero que todo estamos a comienzo de año y no puedo creer que ya haya fotos de mí en cientos de poses extrañas bailando en una maldita obra, y que más encima gasten el dinero en comprarlas. Me parece perturbador. ¿No tienen algo en que gastar el dinero? No sé, ropa interior cara para probarla con sus millonarios novios; nuevos accesorios para sus reproductores de música súper modernos o hasta un abrigo de cuero para su perrito pequeño y blanquito. ¡Cualquier otra cosa que no sean objetos con mi sudor o mi cara en ellos!

Me pregunto qué hacía Kyoya-senpai cuando era un niño. Me lo imagino vendiendo los juguetes de sus amigos, apostando hasta por la hormiga que llegaría primera al tronco del árbol. Debió haber succionado el dinero desde sus inicios. Su mamá debía soñar con yenes… Su extraña obsesión con capitalizar todo me revuelve el estómago y me hace sentir tan enojada. ¿Por qué todo es dinero y no se preocupa por no herir los sentimientos de los demás? Oh, vale, mis sentimientos de vergüenza. La idea de mi casa tapizada por las fotos sacadas por papá se oía bastante tentadora en comparación con el puesto del Host Club con altas ganancias por mercancía con mi nombre en ella.

-Ah, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por tu tarjeta. Tampoco pude entregarte antes tu regalo de navidad, ya que Kaoru me amenazó que si lo hacía rompería la lealtad de hombres, pero mañana llegara a tu casa. ¿Está bien, no?

Su apática y arrogante sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando veía que su billetera se llenaba de billetes fue reemplazada por otra un poco más… tierna. No lo voy a negar, lo que me dijo aplacó enormemente mi rabia y sólo asentí sorprendida por su actitud tan serena, normal y poco materialista de su parte. Bueno, sí era materialista porque habló de mi regalo, pero en un sentido más ameno y cariñoso que hablando de números y ganancias.

De ahí en adelante, es festival fue muy divertido.

He podido sacar en limpio de estas festividades lo siguiente: Tu papá sí saca buenas fotos de tus mejores ángulos, Senpai puede ser muy extravagante con sus trajes típicos japoneses y peligroso con una _katana_ en mano –en medio del festival casi mató a su padre con ella-, mis recetas culinarios son extraordinarias con ese librito, actuar sin dar besos en los labios a otras chicas es gratificante, y darme cuenta que Kyoya-senpai sí tiene sentimientos entre su papel en las sombras del Host Club ha sido todo un descubrimiento genial. Él no es tan insensible después de todo. Aunque estoy muy segura que debe quedarse con un buen porcentaje de las ganancias que tuvimos en el festival. Si fuera él, no lo daría todo al Host Club…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Me demoré muchísimo con este capítulo, pero me resultó más fácil escribir algunos días y no sólo uno. Como vieron, hay días en que Haruhi cuenta mucho y en otros nada. Fue realmente divertido. 

Bien, asumo que todos saben lo que es una _katana_… Y si no (aunque lo dudo, sería casi una herejía) es un sable japonés muy especial usado generalmente por los samuráis.

Desde ya les deseo a todos una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD. Espero que la pasen muy bien con su familia, amigos y seres queridos; ya que es una oportunidad que se nos da para compartir alegría con los que más amamos en el mundo. Y les digo esto ahora porque no sé para cuándo estará el siguiente capítulo, aunque será pronto, ya que estoy de vacaciones de verano (sí, libertad al fin!).

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me gustaría ver sus opiniones presionando en botón _GO_ de abajo. Vamos, no se demoran casi nada en dedicarme unos segundos y decirme lo que pensaron del capítulo en un review.

_Arigato _por su atención y estén muy bien, adiós!


	4. Capítulo 4

15 de enero

La única repercusión positiva de ver cómo mi figura se comercializaba y ciertas personas –como el Rey de las Sombras, exclusivamente él-, es que me han dado una cierta parte de las ganancias por ser la principal colaboradora que las ventan se triplicaran… Quizás sea menos del uno por ciento, pero es algo. Me compré una pequeña caja con cinco bolígrafos bastante buenos, que nunca podría haber comprado con mi mesada regular, aún si ahorraba hasta que mis nietos se graduaran de la preparatoria.

Mi única pregunta es (redoble de tambores)¿Cuánto habrán ganado en total? Porque si con ese mínimo, decimal porcentaje pude comprar eso tan caro… ¿Kyoya-senpai estaría nadando en una piscina de dinero?

* * *

30 de enero

Realmente considero en quitarle la palabra a los gemelos de nuevo porque ya ni pongo atención en clases… ¡He tenido una respuesta mala en el examen de japonés!... Es decir, en el idioma que hablo todos los días. Mi idioma. Y todo por entretenerme viendo su espectáculo de los dedos bailarines.

* * *

8 de febrero

Nunca creí que diría esto, pero… QUIERO SER UNA MUJER.

Genética y biológicamente lo soy, eso está claro, mas ya está de sobra decir que aquí soy un chico. De hecho estaba feliz con mi apariencia masculina porque la vida se me hacía mucho más fácil… Ser hombre es fácil. Puedes hacer una cosa a la vez sin que te critiquen, y no te esfuerzas por hacer diez cosas a la vez, como las mujeres; y no es que pueda hacerlas, pero me cansa. También puedo no arreglarme para venir a la escuela, aunque muchos de los niñitos ricos me pregunten por qué no uso cremas para la piel como ellos, pero bueno… Quizás mi único problema hasta el momento ha sido Senpai. Y los baños, ahora que me acuerdo que, aunque siendo una escuela de millonarios, los hombres sin igual de sucios.

Y volviendo al tema…

Se acerca San Valentín. Vaya, una fecha para celebrar el amor y ver cómo los chicos tratan de pedirles una cita a las chicas y que las chicas queden bizcas por tanto parpadear "coquetamente" a los chicos. No es que me enferme, si no que me desagrada que todos se trastornes. Como si estuvieran en celo o algo parecido. Las muestras de amor deberían ser siempre, no sólo por una fecha estúpida y comercial.

El punto es que estoy traumatizada. Todo se debe a que cada vez que miró a cualquier parte de los pasillos, una chica me mira y me sonríe con la forma _'invítame a salir'_, con esa mirada que quiere que la elija como mi San Valentín. Y es que ya estoy acostumbrada a que las chicas flirteen conmigo en el Host Club, pero esto ya es… un acoso. En serio. En el fondo sí soy una chica y me molesta que sólo… ¡las chicas me miren así! Ni que quisiera que un chico lo hiciera, no me gusta nadie, pero es verdaderamente desalentador que le guste sólo a las chicas.

Pero la gran mayoría se debe a que los chicos también me tienen perturbada. Sí, perturbada. Creo que casi toda la población masculina me ha preguntado si tengo pensado invitar a una chica el día de San Valentín. Muchos con odio porque soy del Host Club y nos odian porque sí, otros sólo por curiosidad, otros porque quieren invitar a unas chicas y quieren librarse de mí como posible competencia, y otros sólo para confirmar el rumor que habían oído de los demás: No voy a invitar a nadie. _Nadie._ Que me digan misántropo, amargado, aburrido, aguafiestas, huraño, soso o lo que sea. Si tan sólo supieran que están peor que las chicas cotillas. Los hombres sí que son cotillas. Adoran los rumores, se pasan los cotilleos a una velocidad impresionante…

Por primera vez desde que soy visto como hombre, quiero ser mujer. Al menos los hombres cotillearían de mí y las chicas, ciertamente, no tratarían de flirtear conmigo.

* * *

10 de febrero

A que alguien más vuelva a preguntarme si de verdad no voy a invitar a nadie o creerán que soy gay, juro que no responderé de mis actos violentos.

* * *

12 de febrero

En situaciones normales no estaría contenta, si no pensando por las locuras que pasaban por la cabeza de Senpai, pero nada es normal con esto de la revolución amorosa y hormonal en el Instituto. Así que lo acepto… Estoy feliz. Mi Haruhi, mi chibi Haruhi y la Haruhi mujer bailan la conga de felicidad al saber que, al menos, no todas las chicas son las que quieren salir y darme una caja de chocolates.

Senpai supo de mi consternación por el acoso femenino y masculino, y como me vio un poco desanimada… Más bien, Honey-senpai se enteró y lo publicó a todos los del Host Club, y entre ellos, Senpai… me invito a salir como su San Valentín para que no me sintiera tan mal cada vez que salía a lugares públicos y las chicas me miraban como si fuera una cartera Chanel en oferta. Creo que dijo más, pero como siempre dice puras bobadas en sus monólogos, le escuché bastante poco. Son increíbles las cosas ilógicas que dice por segundo, aún me sigo impresionando de que en sus discursos no haya casi nada concreto por culpa de sus estupideces.

Y acepté. Aún recuerdo la mirada atónita de mis amigos esta mañana cuando acepté su invitación sin mirarlo fríamente y decirle que deliraba, que exageraba o replicaba argumentando que algo malo iba con él, no conmigo. Pero es que no tenía nada que reclamar. Senpai siempre había sido así, y aunque sí exageraba, lo único que había escuchado de su discurso era exactamente como me sentía. No es que lo confirmara en voz alta, pero en silencio asentí y acepté agradeciéndole con una sonrisa muda su preocupación.

La verdad no sé haremos en la supuesta "cita", pero será el domingo en la fecha de San Valentín y él se encargara de todo.

¿Tendré que llevarle chocolates en una caja en forma de corazón?

* * *

13 de febrero

Histeria de mi papá al saber que saldré en San Valentín con Senpai. Soporté un cuestionario bastante poco sensible en donde negué rotundamente que me gustara Senpai. En verdad no quiero explicarle el rollo que generó que me invitara.

Al menos aún sigo viva para contarlo.

* * *

14 de febrero

Vale, no lo mencioné antes porque creí que no fuera de importancia, pero ahora lo es… para mí. Nunca me he preocupado por los chicos en general. Obviamente me gustaban algunos cuando iba en primaria y después de eso nadie me gustó porque me di cuenta que los chicos eran muy inmaduros. Científicamente está comprobado que maduran mucho después que nosotras. Y es por eso que, a pesar de recibir tarjetas en formas de corazón y chocolates de admiradores secretos como otros no tan secretos, no le di importancia… hasta ahora.

Fue mi prima salida, cita, invitación –o como se llame- de San Valentín que tuve. Ahora que me junto con personas… okay, chicos que son de otros cursos más adelantados, me doy cuenta que no todos son inmaduros como creí. Incluso me he dado cuenta que los gemelos pueden ser bastante maduros, en ocasiones excepcionales. Y hoy me di cuenta que Senpai no es tan… no sé cómo describirle. La palabra "estúpido" no queda con él e "inmaduro" tampoco. Es algo parecido. Espero que se entienda. Senpai me mostró un lado diferente a lo que conocía de él.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que dejó un mensaje en mi teléfono casi al mediodía diciendo que me vendría a buscar a las cinco de la tarde. ¿A las cinco, no? No es que fuera una experta en citas, pero estábamos en invierno y oscurecía temprano, hoy había amanecido nevado y hacía un frío de los mil demonios… ¿Por qué tan tarde? No me atreví a llamarlo para preguntarle por qué, ya que él se había ofrecido a satisfacer ese pequeño deseo femenino dentro de mi ser de que alguien –que no fuera chica- se fijara en mí para este día tan -comercialmente- especial.

Ahora esta historia se va a transformar en un día típico de "El Diario de Bridget Jones", lo que francamente me asusta porque no soy ese tipo de chica; sin embargo, mi problema luego del almuerzo y de terminar de leer una novela fue: Mi atuendo para salir con Senpai.

Nunca he tenido una cita –si es que a esto se le puede denominar cita-, ni tampoco he tenido problemas para vestirme… Pero esa pequeña parte de mí que se siente feliz de salir hoy, me dice que tendré que aceptar la vestimenta que mi padre adora que use. De pronto me vi revolviendo en uno de mis cajones ansiosa por encontrar algo adecuado. Era surrealista saber que buscaba uno de los vestidos que intencionalmente abandonaba en mi clóset para nunca más verlos. Ahora necesitaba uno de esos. La idea de usar unos simples pantalones y un abrigo muy grueso no me parecía atractiva.

Mi tarde se pasó luego en arreglarme, convencer a papá de no preguntarle nada a Senpai, pasar la aspiradora, decirle a mi papá que le prohibía hacerle un cuestionario a Senpai porque él no era ningún psicópata que iría a matarme, secar los platos y guardarlos, tranquilizar a papá, ver si llevaba todo lo necesario en mi bolso, y dejar que mi papá me abrazara hasta que sintiera que era suficiente.

Cuando Senpai llegó, me sentí aliviada. Mi papá estaba atravesando por una crisis esas donde sólo repetía _"mi pequeña hija tiene su prima cita"_ y temía que iba a ponerse a llorar hasta el cansancio. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes que sacara a colación el tema de mi mamá. Siempre que se ponía sentimental hablaba de mamá y no me agradaba mucho. Recordaba muy poco de ella, y aún así me dolía un poco que hablara de ella como si estuviera orgullosa de su hija… ¿Orgullosa de qué? No había encontrado cura al cáncer ni a nada. Sólo vivo mi vida. ¿Por qué hay de enorgullecerse de algo tan simple?

Senpai hizo un gran trabajo con él: Lo saludó y le pidió permiso para sacarme a salir, prometiendo que me traería de vuelta a las nueve de la noche.

Nunca olvidaré este San Valentín. Aunque no tenga novio, todo haya sido para ayudarme moralmente, no haya recibido ni chocolates ni una tarjeta… Lo que Senpai había hecho había sido maravilloso sin nada de eso.

Su limusina nos dejó en el centro. Acepto que cuando vi a los vecinos pegándose a sus ventanas para admirar el coche, sólo rodé los ojos pensando que odiaba a los millonarios. ¿No podían traer un auto menos llamativo?

Caminamos viendo los aparadores adornados como si fuera navidad, pero los colores eran rojos y rosas, el arbolito había sido cambiado por corazones y cupidos. Hablamos de muchas cosas de las que no puedo recordar. Algunas muy estúpidas, con sus razonamientos de otro planeta que me hacían mirarlo como un idiota; y otras, donde simplemente asentía contenta porque pensaba igual que yo. Me reí bastante. Fue extraña la sensación de reír tanto cuando mi cara se encontraba rígida del frío, pero después de un tiempo se hizo agradable. Me gustaba reírme de lo que me decía, de sus caras.

Visitamos el acuario cercano a la Torre de Tokio. ¡Fue simplemente genial! Había un pasillo con paredes de cristal, y detrás de ellas se encontraba el mundo submarino de los peces, pulpos y mariscos. Había de tantos colores, fue una vista maravillosa. No pude evitar lanzar un grito ahogado y correr a una de las paredes para observar a un pez amarillo y enorme, nadando a mi misma altura. Cada vez que veía un pez o un pulpo o lo que fuera le decía a Senpai como una niña emocionada que lo viera, que era increíble, sus colores, su forma, sus ojos, sus aletas… Y él me sonreía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en aquel túnel rodeado de agua y animales fantásticos, pero al salir a la calle, ya estaba oscuro. Senpai señaló un reloj circular en la esquina y vi que eran ya casi las ocho. El tiempo se había pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto…

Me giré para preguntarle qué más tenía planeado y él sólo me tomó la mano diciéndome que lo siguiera. En su mirada estaba aquel brillo que siempre tenía cuando sabía que su plan iría a resultar. Bueno, hasta ese punto la salida había sido exitosa.

Los acontecimientos siguientes me hicieron sentirme muy feliz, tan feliz como la vez en que detuvimos a Senpai de casarse e irse a Francia. Es estúpido comparar esta simple cita con ese momento definitivo en nuestras vidas, pero me así me sentí.

Subimos al mirador de la Torre de Tokio. La Torre estaba iluminada, se veía preciosa. Y nosotros íbamos en un pequeño ascensor subiendo. La ciudad comenzó a alejarse, las luces se veían cada vez más pequeñas y los edificios eran construcciones frágiles a la distancia. Me dio algo de frío porque subíamos de altura y parecía que iba a volver a nevar en cualquier segundo, así que me acomodé mi chaqueta. Pero era una vista impactante. Tokio era una ciudad hermosa. Quizás ya muy cosmopolita, llena de anuncios de artículos electrónicos y gaseosas; pero… era hipnotizadora. Eso era lo único que podía pensar una vez que ya llegamos al mirador.

No había tanta gente como presumí. La mayoría de parejas había preferido salir a otros lugares en San Valentín; y me reí mentalmente de ellos por perder esta panorámica bellísima.

Hubo un punto en que comenzó a nevar. Me estremecí del solo pensar que haría más frío, pero pronto estuve rodeada por un brazo de Senpai y él me sonrío:

-¿Y cómo lo has pasado?... ¿He sido un buen San Valentín? – me preguntó casi en burla, porque esta salida no era con ningún fin romántico.

-Bastante bien. Gracias, Senpai – le respondí y pensé en decirle que estaba genial para ser mi primer San Valentín; pero no dije nada. Supuse que armaría uno de sus escándalos típicos, actuaría como un Rey y exageraría todo. Era mejor ahorrarse uno de sus monólogos para otra ocasión.

Sin lugar a dudas lo mejor fue quedarme viendo como los copos de nieve caían para perderse en la diminuta ciudad que se esparcía debajo de nosotros y estar rodeada por el brazo de Senpai. Me sentía muy segura y protegida.

Bien, y ese fue mi primer San Valentín. Lo pasé excepcional, la verdad es que Senpai puede ser una perfecta compañía cuando no está en el Host Club, ya que no es manipulado por las idioteces de Kaoru y Hikaru.

Así que, a lo Bridget Jones y su diario, puedo rescatar que San Valentín se pasa bien si llevas una compañía como Senpai. Que los chocolates y las tarjetas no son necesarios. Y que lo de tener "citas" me hacía transformarme en una obsesiva maniática. Quizás por eso evité a los chicos, porque mi subconsciente sabía que me trastornaría de esta forma. De verdad me llegó a asustar de pensar que me puse como loca por un vestido… Que más encima ni Senpai lo vio porque hacía tanto frío que permanecí pegada a mi chaqueta.

Las citas sumadas a San Valentín me producen histeria.

* * *

20 de febrero

Me enorgullezco de mí misma por seguir con este diario, pequeño cuadernillo de apuntes en mi aburrida y retorcida vida de chico-chica. De a poco voy escribiendo más seguido… De hecho, los gemelos me han felicitado al verme seguido en esto porque dicen que, por fin, tengo algo femenino en mí y Senpai me dio varias vueltas en uno de sus bailes locos al descubrir que sí queda una gota de mujer en mí.

Las clases siguen, hay mucho frío, odio la nieve porque hay guerras todos los días y soy el blanco de los chicos del Instituto para sus ataques, y creo que subí de peso. No es que sea importante, pero los gemelos, Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai y hasta Mori-senpai me dieron chocolates por San Valentón. Creyeron que era la mejor manera de ayudarme moralmente.

Claro, si me querían ayudar moralmente a subir de peso… Ya, es mi culpa. Nadie me mandó a comerme a escondidas esas cajas de exquisitos bombones. Y sola. Me comí cinco enormes cajas yo sola. Yo misma me ayude moralmente a superar mi trauma por las miradas femeninas en San Valentín. Ahora seré una bola que necesitara rodar para llegar a clases… y nadie me mirara. O al menos, si me miran, no será con amor; si no con asco.

Lo repito: Los chocolates _no_ son necesarios en esta fecha.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, y se los debo por demorarme en actualizar y por ser el primo de este nuevo año 2008 (¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!) y es que me emocioné con el San Valentín de Haruhi… Ah, quiero aclarar que esto no significa que a Haruhi le empezara a gustar Tamaki. Trato de seguir la misma línea del manga y anime, donde ella tiene cierta "tensión" con Tamaki y hasta con Hikaru. No pienso transformar esto en un salón donde cupido haga de las suyas ¬¬.**

**El acuario cercano a la Torre de Tokio y el mirador de la Torre existen, no son invención mía. Me di el trabajo de informarme un poco de las atracciones que tenía la Torre para visitarla.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado :)! Es bueno saber que alguien lee el fic… Y espero seguir recibiendo sus impresiones, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, y de todo para mejorar.**

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima, bye bye!**


	5. Capítulo 5

25 de febrero

Soy una mentirosa.

Soy una obesa.

Soy una obsesiva.

Soy… una asquerosa amante del chocolate.

Volví a caer en la tentación.

No debí haber guardado esa caja de chocolates. Maldito Honey-senpai. Maldito escondite tan fácil de acceder. Maldita tentación. Maldita sea que mi papá haya salido y me quedé tan cerca de aquel mueble. Maldita caja que se abrió tan fácilmente… Pero que benditos chocolates rellenos de crema de frutillas, almendras y manjar.

Al menos ya no tengo más chocolates.

* * *

1 de marzo

¡Está bien, mentí de nuevo! Me quedó una mínima tableta de chocolate que me regaló una chica que vino al Host Club en la semana de San Valentín. Después de mi depresión de "miradas femeninas siendo que soy una chica", agradecí el gesto de la chica. Y… guardé la tableta. Hasta ayer en la noche.

Esta vez lo juro, no me quedan más. No quiero convertirme en una mitómana a largo plazo.

* * *

2 de marzo

La madre naturaleza sabe cómo poner en orden a sus hijos que van por el mal camino. Y antes que acabara siendo la ladrona más renombrada y buscada de Japón por robar chocolaterías; pasó. El cuerpo humano es tan sabio. La cantidad de kilos de chocolate que ingerí hicieron efecto. De mil formas, por cierto. Tengo horribles granos en mi frente que no tuve éxito de cubrir y me tienen que ayudar en el Host Club a maquillarme, parece que desarrollé alergia a grandes cantidades de chocolate por las ronchas en mis brazos, y me encuentro enferma en ambos sentidos –tanto que expulsó todo de arriba y abajo-… se entiende.

Las clases van bien. Ahora pienso dos veces antes de responder en Biología, creo que un milagro divino me ha hecho subir mis calificaciones en Matemáticas… Quizás la madre naturaleza intervino de nuevo. Me va bien en los estudios y en la salud, como el ajo. El equilibrio natural de la vida.

Mierda. Termino de escribir ahora porque siento como mi cuerpecito –mi estómago e intestinos, exactamente- me dice que debo hacer una visita al baño. _Ahora_.

* * *

4 de marzo

Lo supieron. Supieron mi secreto. Y no, no se enteraron que fui una chancha asquerosa que se comió sus diez cajas de chocolates de San Valentín sola. Se enteraron de un gran secreto que guardé, que ni siquiera mencioné aquí porque por algo no lo quería decir. Pero ellos lo supieron. Gracias a la gran boca de mi papá y que cierto espécimen con gafas obtiene información de forma sospechosa: El pasado 4 de febrero fue mi cumpleaños.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, mi cumpleaños ha sido desastroso. Mis papás me obligaban a invitar a mis compañeros de escuela o del jardín infantil para comer pastel, jugar un rato, etc. No me gustaba para nada. Mi mamá trabajaba mucho, mi papá también y tener que soportar a esos críos molestosos no les hacía bien para descansar ni relajarse. Soné un poco amargada, pero así lo recuerdo. El mejor regalo podría haber sido pasar el día con ellos, que comiéramos los tres el pastel, y que ambos no trabajaran en el día. Pensaba que era egoísta celebrar mi día de nacimiento cuando ellos se sacrificaban lo suficiente por mí. Y aún sigo pensando de la misma manera. Por eso es que trato de no decir cuándo es mi cumpleaños, y si lo saben, invento cualquier excusa estúpida para justificar el por qué no tendré fiesta de cumpleaños. Como que mágicamente iba a haber un terremoto o que había un gran hoyo en la pared del comedor de mi departamento. Ese tipo de cosas.

Después de terminar mis dos horas de Arte de aquel día, los gemelos… Okay, sólo Hikaru me llevó arrastrando a toda velocidad al Host Club mientras que Kaoru se reía diciendo que ese tipo de "secuestro de Haruhi" era muy al estilo de Senpai.

El punto es que cuando entramos a la Sala de Música –nuestra sala- recibí una lluvia de globos que me dejó ahogada por más tiempo del que pude creer aguantar sin respirar. Traté de nadar entre ellos gritando confundida qué ocurría hasta que Hikaru se rió y me dijo que era una celebración _bastante _atrasada.

Y allí me quedé de piedra hasta que los brazos de Honey-senpai rodeándome por la espalda me cortaron la circulación, hasta que los gritos de Senpai –donde sólo oí "traición" y "poca confianza"- inundaron mis oídos y la vista de Kyoya-senpai sentado en el fondo de la habitación anotando en su carpeta, como siempre, me hizo pensar que sólo él y el silencio de Mori-senpai respetaban mis deseos de no celebrar mi cumpleaños. De no querer mi cumpleaños.

Sin saber cómo empecé a repetir "¿Por qué?" sin acabar. Creo que todos me miraron como si tuviera un problema mental, ya que me balanceaba con los ojos desorbitados, con la apariencia de una completa desquiciada.

La verdad no quiero escribir más de este día. Fue una mierda. Una reverenda mierda. No me gusta mi cumpleaños y los muy estúpidos me lo celebran. ¿Acaso no pudieron entender que quizás no dije nada porque realmente no quería decirlo? Imbéciles. Estúpidos. Y cualquier otro insulto que ahora estoy tan alterada que no puedo pensar bien. Ah, sí… idiotas.

Seguramente el trauma de los globos anuló por total mi capacidad de memoria. Juro que tuve un espacio en blando. De repente repetía por qué había pasado eso y al otro momento estaba en casa recibiendo las disculpas de mi padre por revelar el secreto.

Mi cumpleaños es traumático.

…

Y no, el que haya guardado el día de mi cumpleaños no significa que sea mitómana. Sólo oculté información, no la negué.

* * *

7 de marzo

Va a haber una pequeña ola de exámenes, así que la depresión en la que me encontraba por mi cumpleaños ha vuelto. Por esto, claro.

Y en Física me está yendo pésimo. ¿Qué me interesa la gravedad si ya estoy caminando en la Tierra?

* * *

8 de marzo

¡Viva! El primer examen es el de Física.

Estoy pensando que podría de verdad ser un hombre las 24 horas del día, y me escaparía a otra ciudad. Haciéndome pasar por chico. Un plan perfecto. Nadie me reconocería.

* * *

9 de marzo

El plan de escaparme y cambiarme de sexo a Fujioka Haruhi _el- chico-más-sexy-de-mundo_ es denegado.

Que las sábanas me atrapen por siempre es mejor idea. Y dormir todo el día también. Así sueño con que me gradúo de abogada sin tener que pasar Física.

* * *

17 de marzo

Quizás todos en el Instituto se dieron cuenta que vivo _depresión pre-física_, incluso la profesora de esa clase. Así que le pidió a uno de mis compañeros que me ayudara a repasar todos los contenidos vistos hasta el momento. Y no pudo elegir al mejor –deje de ironía-… A Hikaru. El gemelo malvado.

En verdad no tengo mucho que decir… Okay, sí. Me encuentro escribiendo en el castigo que nos ganamos con Hikaru por romper la mitad del salón de Física en menos de cinco minutos. Todos creían que había un terremoto, y el epicentro era la sala en donde él supuestamente me enseñaba Física. Claro… Él es tan molestoso a veces. Ya se lo he dicho, debería ser menos agresivo. ¿Y cómo comenzó eso de convertirnos en destructores del Instituto? Pues, aquí va la historia…

¡Oh, mierda, ahí viene la vieja con nariz de águila a revisar que hagamos el castigo! Y no llevo ninguna línea escrita de "Hay que renunciar a las tendencias destructivas para lograr un mundo más pacífico".

Así que a lo mejor película de suspenso… Esta historia continuará.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Mentiría si dijera que he tenido mucho tiempo y que he avanzado en más capítulos del fic, porque no es así. Aunque sea verano, mis clases de inglés en las mañanas me tienen algo ocupada… Ya saben, tengo que buscar información todos los días para mis exposiciones en inglés. Sí, apesta, pero lo tengo que hacer. Algo así para que mi mamá no me llame una vaga sin sentido en vacaciones, ya que para ella, es suficiente un mes de vacaciones.**

**El próximo capítulo será más larguito y contendrá el primer castigo de Haruhi xD!**

**Cuídense, adiós!**


	6. Capítulo 6

17 de marzo (en la noche, devorándome mi taza de chocolate caliente)

Ya estoy más relajada después de haber roto la puerta del armario de limpieza –para descargar mi ira de forma sana y no golpear a Hikaru-, gritarle a mi papá mis problemas hasta que me miró asustado preguntándome si estaba en _esos días_ porque lo asusté. Y claro que no estoy en _esos días._ ¿Acaso no puedo tener un mal día? Bueno, y luego de ir al baño público a ahogarme en agua calientita; estoy más tranquila. Quizás a eso hay que agregarle mi taza de chocolate caliente que me hace babear cuando el humo de la exquisita bebida me golpea la nariz. No hay nada mejor que cualquier variación del chocolate para animarme un poquito.

Este día ha sido una reverenda mierda. Si hay cosas peores como que me persigan para ponerme disfraces de conejito o cualquier animalito adorable, entonces esto es nada. No tiene comparación.

Salí de mi clase de Japonés sintiéndome la diosa del idioma, de verdad que me sabía de arriba abajo, al revés y al derecho hasta el abecedario _kanji_. Saltaba por los pasillos como si fuera esa niñita con ovejitas en la pradera, puesto un vestidito bien mono y las flores cantándole lo hermosa que era la vida. Era como la versión moderna y oriental de Bambi, con el maldito ciervo siguiéndome contento.

Hasta que me topé con el gemelo malvado en la puerta principal, esperándome.

Me tomó de la chaqueta, casi hace que me cayera y se río por lo despistada que era. Traté de mantener la compostura y le pregunté qué quería. Volvió a reírse diciéndome que además de despistada, era una olvidadiza: Tenía que darme mi primera clase de recuperación de Física.

Lo seguí con una nube negra lloviéndome encima y pensando que no podría llegar temprano a casa. La perspectiva de ver televisión con mi manta de ositos se hizo tan lejana, que creí que no saldría con vida al tener esa espantosa clase con teorías y números y cosas que realmente no me importan.

Fuimos a nuestro hermoso salón de clases. Él se dirigió al escritorio del profesor y me señaló el puesto de la primera fila, adelante.

-Cambia esa cara, ni que fuera mi primera opción darte clases especiales – replicó examinando de cara azul y mis ojos sin dar señales de vida. Y no dejé pasar que recalcó "especiales" de forma despectiva, desdeñosa, burlona -. Bien, partiremos con la gravedad en la Tierra y la Luna. La fórmula para calcular la gravedad de un objeto es…

Es común que de repente tu cerebro mande una señal a tus oídos para que no escuchen y te quedas viendo como idiota a la otra persona que te habla, mueve su boca sin parar y mueve los brazos graciosamente. Okay, quizás no sea común, pero a mí me pasa. Y muchas veces. Veía como Hikaru anotaba números, letras y flechas en el pizarrón mientras de vez en cuando volteaba y yo movía la cabeza afirmativamente de forma automática.

Vamos, francamente a mi edad me deberían elegir qué clases debería tener. No es que para ser abogado necesite Física. ¿De qué mierda va a servirme calcular la gravedad en la Luna de una persona de 75 kilos? Oh, claro. Es que la ley número 158, el párrafo 15, artículo 5, dice que si la persona pesa 75 kilos y es pelirroja, hay que encarcelarla por ser violar la ley "Pelirrojos y gordos en la Luna".

Ja, ja. Ni me río. No quiero Física, odio Física, aborrezco Física, mataré a la profesora de Física e incendiaré mis cuadernos de Física para transformarme en una activista en contra de Física.

-¿Entonces de qué depende la velocidad en este caso? – preguntó Hikaru sacándome de mis planes revolucionarios en contra de Física. Creo que mi quijada se rompió y mi boca llegó hasta el suelo cuando noté los nuevos números y fórmulas en el pizarrón -. Qué va, dejemos a Hikaru perder su tiempo con una niñita que vive en su mundo masculino – murmuró lanzándome una mirada indignada.

¿Me perdí de algo? Hikaru estaba siendo más amargado de lo normal.

Le pedí disculpas y le supliqué para que me ayudara, que no volvería a pasar y él me creyó.

Tuvo que sentarse a mi lado y ayudarme en los quince ejercicios de cada tema. Tuvo una paciencia admirable, en serio. Como tenía su voz zumbándome en la oreja, no pude abstraerme en mi activismo contra-Física, así que entendí más de lo que había entendido en mi vida. Aprendí quince fórmulas en dos horas, cuando mis compañeros la habían visto desde inicios del curso. Me felicité a mí misma por no quedarme dormida y por aguantar el mal humor de Hikaru.

El gemelo recogió todas sus cosas cuando terminamos y se dirigía a la puerta.

No pude soportarlo y le pregunté:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Primero: Era de mala educación no despedirse ni dejar que le den las gracias antes de irse. Segundo: Me había alzado su estúpida ceja tres veces. Tercero: Me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas. Y cuarto: Esto estaba pasando desde la maldita celebración de mi cumpleaños -. Porque la última vez que me mirabas así fue cuando en la playa me lancé a rescatar a esa chica en el roquerío de esos hombres y me tiraron al mar. Y últimamente no me he esforzado en tener una faceta de héroe-

-¡Heroína, eres una chica, por Dios! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño -. Es imposible que te mire como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Ni siquiera nos agradeces por haber averiguado tu cumpleaños y celebrártelo? Porque, para que sepas, lamentablemente no puedo comportarme como tu amiguito del alma si eres tan estúpida de ni dar las gracias, comentar lo lindo que estaba. ¿Tienes idea de lo que Senpai pasó para que Kyoya-senpai consiguiera en tiempo récord los ornamentos? Honey-senpai amenazó a los pasteleros de tres grandes pastelerías para que nos dieran sus productos de inmediato y Mori-senpai se mató los pulmones inflando los estúpidos globos – Se acercó a mí con el fuego de la ira ardiendo en sus ojos y me quedé quieta, esperando a que terminara de descargar su rabia para poder calmarlo y hacerle entender mis razones -. ¡Kaoru descargó la música de tus grupos favoritos, se le quemó la computadora y no sé cómo, consiguió la música para la fiesta!... ¡Y yo tuve que adivinar cuál era tu sabor de pastel favorito!... ¿Tienes idea de lo que es enloquecer por acertarle al sabor para tres capas de biscocho?

No paró allí. El muy imbécil me golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Mira, quizás no es que considere de importancia la superioridad de sexos, pero que me haya golpeado como si fuera su amigo, compinche, compadre me enojó. ¿Quién se cree que es para ponerme su mano en mi hombro y darme un golpecito?

-Nunca pedí que me celebraran el cumpleaños – respondí y enrabiada, le devolví el golpecito, pero multiplicado por tres cuando puse mis dos manos, una en cada hombro, y lo empujé.

-¡Pero podrías pensar en nuestros sentimientos y agradecernos! – Me empujó más fuerte.

-¡Si no les dije, fue porque no me gusta mi cumpleaños y deberían haber respetado mi decisión! – Sabiendo que era imposible que lo empujara con más fuerza, tomé lo primero que vi, que fue mi cuaderno, y se lo aventé.

-¡Pasé tres horas seguidas entre manjar, chocolate y estúpidas cubiertas de crema! – Me lanzó mi cuaderno, y además, el suyo.

Allí empezó nuestra guerra campal, en donde la mitad del salón quedó desordenado, pareciendo que un torbellino hubiera arrasado con todo. Me sentí como un soldado, con un casco y ropa de camuflaje. Sólo me faltaba el walkie-talkie para informar a mis compañeros sobre el siguiente ataque. Una musiquita de guerrilla apareció en mi cerebro animándome a tomar una silla y apuntar hacía la estúpida cabeza del gemelo malvado.

La verdad nunca noté que nos gritábamos, en serio, pero cuando el profesor de Inglés abrió la puerta horrorizado por el alboroto, supe que era mi fin –ya saben, en una película cuando ocurre algo trágico para el protagonista y todo se detiene, se vuelve blanco y negro, algo así-.

Sólo supe que estaba en problemas cuando el tic nervioso del profesor comenzó a aflorar en toda su magnificencia: El ojo parecía tener un súper músculo, ya que se cerraba y se abría de tal forma que daba miedo. ¡Era un ojo biónico!

-Eres… Te odio – me dijo Hikaru poniendo nuevamente el adorno de cerámica junto a la ventana y miró al profesor poniendo su cara más cínica -. Esto no es lo que parece. Ya sabe, mi padre podrá encargarse de mostrarle lo contrario - ¡Malditos bastardos millonarios!

No es que celebre, ya que recibí el primer castigo de mi vida, pero tuve un baile interior –okay, bailaba la conga y necesitaba serpentinas para lanzar mientras buscaba unas maracas- cuando el profesor llamó al subdirector para denunciarnos y a Hikaru lo castigaron. ¡Ja! Toma eso, desigualdad de trato entre personas con recursos normales y malditos millonarios que se lavan el culo en dinero. ¡Ja! Toma eso… ¿Japón? Bueno, creo que al fin hay justicia en este país.

Estuve encerrada en la sala de profesores escribiendo como tarada hasta que mi muñeca me dolió y terminé haciéndole pucheros a la vieja _nariz-asquerosa-que-necesita-cirugía_ para que me dejara irme, alegando que había aprendido mi lección.

Casi a las seis nos dejó retirarnos. El sol estaba prácticamente escondido y era de noche, así que me apresuré en alistar mi mochila para llegar pronto a mi casa y… sanar mi ira.

El gemelo malvado se pasó en silencio escribiendo, sin chistar ni prestarme atención. A veces lo miré y él seguía como si nada. ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? –y aún me sigo preguntando lo mismo- que actúa como si fuera la pared o algo inanimado a quien no dirigirle la palabra ni darle muestras que sabe que existe.

-Nos vemos mañana, Haruhi – dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta para retirarse y sacaba su teléfono celular, seguramente para llamar a su chofer.

No, no es que sea mujer ni que tenga complejo de sensibilidad, pero me dio mucha pena cuando le lo dijo. Estaba tan… deprimido, cabizbajo, y otros adjetivos que no me acuerdo para describirlo; que me quedé un par de segundos, observando el cielo oscurecerse mientras su imagen triste me decía esas palabras tan normales para cualquier persona, pero que a mí me habían llegado muy profundo.

Enojada por no entender y por ponerme sensible ante Hikaru, salí de la sala y caminé sintiendo como un calor abrasador se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Y creo que allí fue cuando le di una patada a la puerta del armario de limpieza y quedé rodeada por una mopa y un balde.

Ahora me encuentro en casa. Ha empezado a nevar y están dando programas realmente aburridos en televisión, así que le di una última mirada a los apuntes de Física porque mañana será el examen. Pff, y me acordé de Hikaru y recordé que tenía que terminar el relato de mi primer castigo con el gemelo malvado.

Creo que asusté a papá con mi arranque de "confesiones de una adolescente" y no volverá hasta mañana, muy tarde; para así no encontrarse conmigo. Aún así me dejó una nota en la mesita del comedor deseándome suerte en mi examen.

El chocolate caliente es realmente una de las mejores cosas para tener en una noche nevada, después de un día asqueroso, pero aún así me pregunto¿De verdad herí los sentimientos del Host Club al no agradecerles por mi pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños?

* * *

18 de marzo

Fue un hecho milagroso que entendí más de la mitad de lo que estaba escrito en el examen. Incluso me acordé de una fórmula, así que me siento satisfecha y espero que me haya ido bien. Los resultados los darán en dos semanas más, cuando la ola de exámenes haya pasado.

Bien, continuando con mis dramas juveniles y que envidiarían muchos productores de televisión para hacer una telenovela, creo que sí herí los sentimientos del Host Club.

En el pequeño receso del almuerzo, fui a buscar a Senpai para preguntarle de forma discreta y nada directa si por alguna razón él estaría molesto conmigo. Gran error. Me hizo una escena donde no entendí nada, sólo se paró en una pose muy trágica –o de pensador griego, ahora lo que medito mejor- y me empezó a hablar incoherencias. Había olvidado que Senpai _siempre_ exageraba todo y decía cosas sin sentido la mayor parte del día.

Luego fui a buscar a Honey-senpai y cuando traté de preguntar como cualquier chica discreta haría, él me descubrió y puso una carita tan mona, pero triste, diciéndome que en el fondo sí le había dolido que actuara como zombi y no hablara nada en mi fiesta. Me describió como si estuviera viviendo un funeral. ¡Pero es que nadie se daba cuenta que odio mi cumpleaños, es obvio que actúe de esa manera!

-Odio mi cumpleaños, no me gusta. Por eso no les dije nada. No quería… - Suspiré sintiéndome un poquito mal por mi falta de tacto -. Lo siento muchísimo – Me incliné muy arrepentida y él se colgó a mi cuello riendo.

-¡Disculpas aceptadas, Haru-chan! – Rió sólo como él sabe hacer -. Aunque deberías dárselas a Tamaki-chan y a Hikaru-chan, porque ellos son los que más se sintieron por tu actitud.

Con Senpai sería fácil. Él era bastante fácil de convencer –evitando claro el episodio con su novia francesilla donde terminé saltando por un puente para detenerlo-.

El problema es Hikaru.

En Física ni en Japonés me miró ni me habló. Kaoru me saludó como si nada, aunque noté que miraba a Hikaru insistente para que se mostrara cortés conmigo. No logró nada, cabe destacar.

* * *

20 de marzo

Mi problema de granos sigue, pero ya lejos de las acciones terroristas por mi consumo excesivo de chocolate, si no que por el estrés de los exámenes. A veces me pregunto por qué mi estrés se tiene que desechar en poros tapados, granos y algunos ya que podrían catalogarse como pústulas muy bien disfrazadas.

Conclusión: Odio la adolescencia. Con sus granos y sus dramas personales –sí, sigo en lo mismo con Hikaru-.

* * *

25 de marzo

Ya tuve el examen de: Física, Inglés, Matemáticas y Biología.

Me irá bien en: Inglés y Biología.

Aún tengo serias dudas en: Matemáticas.

Y creo en milagros: Física –que la profesora se equivoque al corregir y me dé más puntos-.

Sé que tengo una gran crisis: Hikaru. No es una clase del Instituto, pero me tiene preocupada. ¡Ya ni me molesta! Pasé de ser la mascota de sus juegos a la nada. Me ignora.

Estoy feliz: Sin chocolate por siete días.

* * *

28 de marzo

Hey, tenemos un problema. Necesito saber cómo disculparme con Hikaru ahora. Necesito un plan efectivo y rápido porque creo que estoy entrando en un cuadro maniático obsesivo con el gemelo malvado. ¡Lo estoy persiguiendo para ver si nota que existo! O sea, tengo la certeza que llamara a la policía a denunciarme por acoso… Y lo peor es que me alegrará porque dará pruebas que me nota.

¡AYUDA!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Me costó un poco sacar el capítulo, en especial porque no quería arruinar a Hikaru y dejarlo muy Out of Character (fuera de personaje), así que espero que mi intento sea un poquito efectivo. Es difícil escribir de él… Traté de imaginarme la escena del castigo como si viera la serie, para que fuera más creíble.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. No tienen ni idea cuánto me ayudan sus comentarios a seguir adelante, me dan un apoyo que no me merezco, en serio.**

**No será invierno, estoy muerta de calor y en pleno verano, pero me gustaría chocolate en cualquiera de sus formas (tabletas, bombones, con leche) y embriagarme de él xD!**

**Ya saben que estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios/sugerencias/y-lo-que-deseen-decirme en sus reviews. Y podrían aprovechar de saludarme porque mi cumpleaños es el 29 de este mes, cumplo 17 años :).**

**Besitos a todos, adiós! **


	7. Capítulo 7

1 de abril 

A leer lo que escribí por última vez –remontémonos al 28 de marzo- me da vergüenza al notar que parecía una psicópata anunciando que acosaba a un amigo -¿o ex amigo?- para que diera señales que sabía de su existencia. De verdad me parece increíble que haya trepado paredes, me colgara de las cortinas como digna heredera de Tarzán, me escondiera en la basura para aparecer mágicamente con una salida espectacular cuando Hikaru caminara por allí cerca, y hasta esperarlo a la salida de todas sus clases –aclarando que tres de ellas estamos juntos, y en las otras debía correr como un energúmeno para llegar a las suyas-… Y todo para que él me ignore. Si con suerte me mira, lo hace como si fuera la peor representación de la raza humana.

Vale, he actuado desesperadamente y acepto que haberlo acosado _no_ funcionó en nada, así que es hora de emplear mi mente en vez de lo que cualquiera del Host Club haría en esta situación –actué como Senpai-.

Mi súper genialidad femenina me dice lo que es obvio: Ordenar prioridades, analizar tus posibilidades y pedir disculpas.

Así que, llegando a este punto, debo disculparme con Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, luego con Senpai y por último con Kaoru. Cuando el gemelo bueno apruebe mis disculpas, _él_ tendrá que ayudarme para que el gemelo malvado cambie su actitud.

¿Gran plan, no?

* * *

5 de abril 

Resultados del plan con Mori-senpai: Sólo dijo su típico "hmm" y me sonrió. Creo que fue positivo.

Kyoya-senpai¡Ja! Me habló de los gastos que significaron celebrarme el cumpleaños a la rápida y de la pérdida de las ganancias de _no-sé-qué_ antes de ajustarse sus gafas con el típico brillito maquiavélico antes de decir que no importaba que fuera fría, descortés, una maleducada que ni agradeció que se hayan gastado todas las ganancias de la semana pasada. No diré nada… sólo que estamos como siempre, maldito Rey de las Sombras.

Senpai: Lo encontré en los jardines en la hora del almuerzo y hablé un poco sobre mis razones para actuar de esa estúpida manera. Me entendió, aunque dijo que era una pena que odiara mi cumpleaños porque era un día para entretenerse y celebrar. Me dio un _gran_ abrazo de oso –que me dejó morada y creí ver una luz al final del túnel sabiendo que mi fin podría estar cerca- y prometió que el próximo año no se excederían. Al menos me disculpó, aunque tendré que prepararme mentalmente desde ya para… mi cumpleaños ¬¬.

Aún no he podido hablar con Kaoru porque las únicas clases que compartimos hoy día fueron Historia y Química, ambas en las que dimos exámenes.

El día fue auspicioso en mi ritual de disculpas y me fue bien en los exámenes, no mayores problemas.

* * *

6 de abril 

Luego del último examen –del cual tengo que hacer un bailecito de celebración porque la tortura ha terminado-, salí del salón de Arte para ir al de Economía. La gran mayoría ya se iba, y creo que por suerte divina, divisé a los gemelos cerrando la larga fila de estudiantes.

-¡Kaoru-kun! – grité desesperada y corrí como si en ello se me fuera la vida.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó él tratando de ignorar las miradas espantadas del alumnado que se apartaban para no recibir daños del torbellino que dejaba tras mi paso.

-¡Tenemos que hablar inmediatamente! – respondí a… tres salones de distancia.

Vale, si me miraban como loca y todos salvaban sus vidas al punto de lanzarse por las ventanas para no interponerse en mi camino, tenían razón. Estaba poseída por algún demonio o por el espíritu del anticristo –esperen, eso de ser el anticristo es bastante deprimente-, así que no me responsabilicé de mis actos ni tampoco participe en calmar los cuchicheos asustados de los estudiantes que me miraban como si fuera mono de circo –bueno, me gustaría saber cómo me mirarían al saber que soy chica; sería denominada una _"travestido 2.0". _

Continuando con mi maravilloso relato… El gemelo malvado masculló algo que en ningún idioma podría haberse entendido y se fue escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras saludaba a las diversas chicas que se le acercaban con miraditas estúpidas a pedirle un autógrafo o una palabra; incluso prendas íntimas. Y ahora que lo pienso, a mí nunca me han pedido prendas íntimas. Vamos, que si lo hacen recibirán un sostén y unas bragas, y no creo que a las chicas les guste usar ropa reciclada; pero mi popularidad no es tan alta como que lleguen a ese extremo. ¿Acaso el incesto es la nueva moda?... Tendré que hablar con el Rey de las Sombras para hablar de los índices de popularidad. Seré mujer, pero me deprime saber que siendo la más comprensiva de los del grupo, los que se llevan al público son los hermanitos raritos.

Kaoru dijo que tenía unos minutos de receso, porque tenía otra clase, así que me pidió que me expresara con rapidez.

-De hecho, fui el único que dije que si no habías revelado tu cumpleaños, entonces no era apropiado celebrarlo… Aunque admito que fue bastante productivo el día en que descargué la música de tus grupos favoritos. Descubrí un sitio de juegos demasiado bueno – me dijo luego de haber terminado de relatar mi drama resumidamente -. El problema lo tienes con Hikaru.

-Seré despistada, pero no idiota ¬¬.

-A veces no se distingue la diferencia, pequeño Haruhi-kun – Me sonrió y me pasó un brazos por los hombros, atrayéndome bruscamente y dándome golpecitos en la cabeza -. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Primero, demandarte por violencia física si sigues haciendo eso – repliqué golpeando con una cachetada la mano que me daba cojones en la nuca. De verdad no sé cómo los hombres creen que una actitud de macho es pegarse en la cabeza, darse abrazos estranguladores y dejar moretones con gestos de saludo -. Y segundo, vine a pedirte algún consejo.

-Mmm… Interesante - murmuró llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Meditó un par de segundos antes de seguir -. Está bien, te ayudaré a recobrar tu estatus de ser humano para Hikaru.

-¿Acaso no me ve como ser humano?

-No sé si estás más debajo de bacteria o de un hongo. No me ha dicho en qué nivel estás – Se alzó de hombros -. En fin. Todo tiene su precio.

-¿Y cuál sería? – Estaba preparada para que me pidiera algo realmente imposible, retorcido o perturbador a cambio de su ayuda.

-Dame una foto de cuando tenías el pelo largo… Sería mejor si era de tu época de primaria.

-Supongo que no puedo preguntar por qué.

-Aprendes rápido, Haruhi-kun – me felicitó.

Busqué en unas fotos que guardaba en un pequeño forro de la agenda del Instituto y le pasé una en donde tenía nueve años. Traía el uniforme de la escuela de entonces y sonreía porque había ganado un concurso de poesía, ése día se llevaría a cabo la premiación.

Ahora solamente me queda cruzar los dedos para que todo resulte bien… Y que Kaoru no me venga con una reverenda estupidez. Como dicen: Problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas… ¿O no es así? Problemas desesperantes, medidas desesperadas. Bah, hasta puede ser encrucijadas fatales, soluciones denigrantes.

* * *

7 de abril 

Me han pasado dos hechos muy extraños.

Uno: Fui al Host Club a pedir explicaciones de por qué nadie me pide ropa interior y a los gemelos sí. Kyoya-senpai me mostró un gráfico en donde demostraba que tenía la misma popularidad que Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai, los tres empatados en el cuarto lugar. En tercero está Kyoya-senpai; en segundo los gemelos y en primero Senpai. La única respuesta que me dio fue que mi personalidad de buen chico no ayuda a que me pidan ropa interior. O sea que por ser el chico que escucha sus problemas y las entretiene con conversaciones _normales_, soy la impopular, porque no trato de darle besos a mi hermana gemela. Y lo peor, es que debo seguir con ese tipo de personalidad porque perderíamos un buen porcentaje de la clientela. Bah, qué mierda; quédense con los hermanitos depravados.

Dos: Senpai tenía la foto que le di a Kaoru y la miraba como si tuviera un tesoro en las manos, mientras que Kaoru echaba una buena cantidad de billetes a su billetera.

* * *

8 de abril 

Esto será estúpido dentro de todo, pero los granos y espinillas han empezado a desaparecer… Mi régimen a "no chocolate" está dando resultados. ¡Es genial ver que mi piel vuelve a tener su aspecto suave de lechuga!

* * *

8 de abril (luego de una llamada de Kaoru) 

Kaoru me ha llamado contándome el plan de acción para el día de mañana. Me dijo que debía ir al Host Club luego de clases, allí me daría más detalles. Supongo que hablar en su casa tenía el peligro de ser descubierto por su hermano; y no quiero imaginarme qué haría Hikaru al saber que tengo un nuevo aspecto acosador y obsesivo al pedirle ayuda a Kaoru para que se atreva a mirarme de nuevo.

Oh, y mañana dan los resultados de los exámenes.

¿Podré dormir esta noche de la ansiedad?

…

¡Como se me hace agua la boca por un poco de chocolate para calmar los nervios!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Me demoré con el capítulo porque me fui unos días a la playa, y luego tuve una sequía de inspiración bastante grande. Bueno, para este fic. Es el único que estoy subiendo al sitio, pero tengo otros que aún están en la comodidad de mi computador guardados y avancé en ellos… Menos mal que logré subirme un poco el ánimo para poder pensar en esto y no dejarlos esperando por más días. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews tan kawaii, han sido realmente alentadores. A **kazuyo** debo decirle: No planeo seguir ninguna pareja porque algo que me agrada de esta historia es que hay libertad de parejas, e imponer una me cortaría bastante las ideas. He escrito muchos fics con romance y necesito librarme un poco de eso. **

**Y en el próximo capítulo sí está la gran idea de Kaoru… Que no fue del todo sincero con Haruhi en su llamadita telefónica. **

**Abrazos a todos y hasta la próxima, adiós!**


	8. Capítulo 8

9 de abril

El día es extraño. No, el sol sigue en el cielo entregando unos débiles rayos típicos de la espera de la primavera, las aves cantan de rama en rama encaramándose en los árboles, el planeta sigue girando, aún existe chocolate en los supermercados… El día es extraño porque lo siento.

Que me llamen paranoica o loca no me importa. Sé que algo más allá de un simple plan de acción va a ocurrir. Lo supe cuando me encontré con los gemelos en la entrada del Instituto – convenientemente Hikaru salió corriendo- y Kaoru se comportó civilizadamente. No se rió de mi apariencia, no me jugó una broma, no me golpeó en la cabeza, ni sobrepasó mi límite del metro cuadrado personal para acosarme con estupideces. Fue civilizado.

Y creo que todos saben el por qué el día es extraño. Me relevaron de mis tareas en el Host Club por el día, nadie me tomó por los pasillos para tratarme como un maniquí ambulante y llevarme a cualquier sitio, ni hasta el estúpido Nekozawa-san ha aparecido con sus ropajes de la era medieval para atormentarme con su títere medio-gato-medio-deforme.

Siento que cada maldita persona sabe que algo que yo no sé.

¿Qué será?

Mmm, mejor seguiré pensando sólo en mi cabeza porque ya van a reanudar las clases… ¿Por qué el receso dura tan poco?

* * *

Misma fecha, misma persona loca que escribe

Ahora sé que es lo que todos sabían y yo no.

Kaoru jugó muy bien su rol de estratega y avisó a mis contactos cercanos en el Instituto -¿qué le hace pensar que "cercanos" son todos los malditos estudiantes?- para que estuvieran _alertas_ ante cualquier situación anormal respecto a mí. No sé qué situación anormal era, ya que soy una persona muy normal. Soy tranquila, reservada, buena estudiante, no peleo con mis compañeros. Aunque creo que lo de "anormal" se refería a si trataba de ahocar a alguien –Kaoru principalmente- por su… estúpida idea.

Si le vuelvo a pedir ayuda a Kaoru, por favor que alguien me azote mil veces en la espalda. Debo pensarlo muchísimo mejor. Creo que él es el gemelo retorcido.

En fin. Tengo la manía de desviarme del tema… El punto es que todos sabían más o menos cuál era la brillante solución del gemelo retorcido para que Hikaru me mirara como si tuviera su estatus social.

Luego de clases, me dirigí a la Tercera Sala de Música. Encontré bastante extraño que no hubiera ningún espécimen femenino a esas horas. Inocentemente pensé que si yo no trabajaba, eso no debería afectar a los otros del Host Club… Pobre de mí, que había olvidado que nada puede quedar en secreto. Así que si le pedía ayuda a Kaoru, se la pedía inconscientemente a Senpai y los demás.

No había nadie. Estaba absolutamente vacía –hasta tuve el presentimiento que la plataforma de Range-san había huido de su escondite subterráneo- y me acomodé confundida. ¿Kaoru planeaba una broma o qué?

Esperé poco para ver en qué lío me había metido: La gran puerta se abrió y vi a Hikaru con los ojos vendados entrando indeciso. Una mano apareció detrás de la puerta y lo empujó, para después cerrar.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? –inquirió Hikaru bastante molesto y se llevó la mano al nudo de la venda en la nuca-. Kaoru, más te vale que sea una buena sorpresa, si no me encargaré de cancelar tu tarjeta de crédito.

Su expresión al verme sólo puede ser descrita como la de un hombre que ve una imagen grotesca –ya sea un basurero rebalsando de basura o a Senpai corriendo desnudo-, la de una deformidad o la de ver a sus padres en relaciones íntimas –vamos que es asqueroso pensar en que tus padres sí tienen sus momentos de pasión y de esa forma naciste-. Su cara palideció y no trató de ocultar su desagrado.

-Debía suponer que se trataba de ti… -Entrecerró los ojos y lanzó la venda al suelo. Se dio media vuelta y en vano intentó abrir la puerta-. Ábreme, Kaoru.

-Er… ¿Hikaru? –Me acerqué obviando su maldita actitud.

-Si no me abres, te cancelaré la tarjeta de crédito e infectaré tu computador con un virus –advirtió enojado, pero manteniendo su típica frialdad.

-No… ¡Ya que te robé la tarjeta de crédito sin que te dieras cuenta! –contestó el gemelo con una risita desde el otro lado-. Así que me compraré un nuevo computador a cargo de tu tarjeta.

-Imbécil –murmuró Hikaru.

-Miren, los dos se van a quedar allí hasta que arreglen sus diferencias –explicó rápidamente.

-No fue esto precisamente lo que te pedí –dije alarmada ante la locura del gemelo.

-¿Acaso tu pediste que nos encerraran? –exclamó Hikaru mirándome sorprendido-. ¡Ay, idiota!

-No trates así a Haruhi-chan –respondió la voz de Honey-senpai también al otro lado.

-¡No puedo creer que todos hayan contribuido en esto! –gritó Hikaru pateando la puerta y me miró furioso-. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Cómo puedes tratar así a una mujer? –preguntó melodramáticamente Senpai y golpeó la puerta. Supuse que fingía un llanto-. Debería ser yo quien hiciera sentir a mi hija como una persona valiosa, y no éste irrespetuoso… ¡Déjenme entrar!

-¡NO! –gritaron todos y se oyó una pequeña pelea.

-¡Suéltenme! –vociferó Senpai.

Hubo un prolongado silencio detrás de la puerta. Pegué mi oreja a la madera tratando de percibir algún susurro o algo que delatara que ellos seguían allí, pero no se escuchaba ni el aleteo de una mosca.

-¿Aún siguen allí? –preguntó Hikaru cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí –respondieron todos, menos Senpai.

-¿Aún tienen a Senpai inmovilizado? –pregunté algo confundida que él no tomara la oportunidad de hablar.

-Sí… Espero que no se ahogue con la capucha que le pusimos –dijo Honey-senpai, con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

-No, puede respirar con eso en la cabeza. Si él tiene un accidente, eso nos causaría una pérdida a las ganancias del mes. De hecho, perderíamos un gran porcentaje respecto a los demás meses porque ya se acerca la feria anual de exhibición de clubes del Instituto –Creo que no hace falta mencionar quién era el único capaz de hablar de dinero allí.

-¿Aún piensan dejarnos encerrados? –preguntó Hikaru resignado.

-Sí, aunque no se demoren. Quiero llegar temprano para ver la serie del cable –apuntó Kaoru.

Hikaru tomó su mochila y se dirigió al gran sofá en el centro de la sala. Suspiró agotado, y estiró las piernas tratando de relajarse. Parecía ya tener asumido que iba a pasar unas buenas horas conmigo encerrados.

Yo simplemente me senté en una de las mesitas junto a los ventanales y me dediqué a observarlo fijamente. Me concentré lo más que pude para que un mensaje telepático para que el gemelo malvado se atreviera a prestarme atención o que el mensaje de _"háblame ahora mismo, si no me verás en la sopa y hasta en tu armario"_ fuera muy claro en mi mirada ruda.

Cabe destacar que luego de mucho silencio, mi mensaje no funcionó. Quizás debería haber pensado en buscar en el ropero de utilería del Host Club donde se guardan las luces, fuegos artificiales y cada rareza que veo en este lugar. Con algo de ese material _ciertamente_ hubiera llamado su atención.

Pero, como dicen ahí que hay que tragarse el orgullo… Aunque ya no tengo orgullo, eso se fue al suelo cuando empecé a acosar a Hikaru hasta en el papelero del baño de hombres.

-Bien, Hikaru, creo que ésta es una buena oportunidad para hablar de ciertas cosas. O más bien, de cierto comportamiento que hemos tenido en los últimos días –Me di valor para continuar-, que nos han distanciado… Y también a los del Host Club. No podemos seguir así. La verdad entiendo un poco por qué empezaste a ignorarme, pero… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Él permaneció de perfil, impasible.

-¿Te estoy dando el mayor monólogo de mi vida y tú sigues en ese plan de ignorarme? –Sí, mi quijada se desencajó y cayó varios centímetros.

-Por algo se te ignoro –contestó como si nada.

-¡Escucha a la chica! –gritaron Honey-senpai y Kaoru.

-Er… ¿Por qué tienen que espiar? –pregunté no muy contenta con la intromisión-. Me vas a tener que escuchar, Hikaru.

-No haré algo en contra de mi voluntad.

De cinco atléticas zancadas –me sentí tan orgullosa, debí haberme visto como una bella gacela corriendo- llegué al frente de él y me planté con los brazos en sus hombros para que no pudiera escapar ni rehuir mi mirada.

-Sé que fui una estúpida por no agradecerles el enorme esfuerzo que hicieron para compensar mi cumpleaños atrasado. Y ahora lo hago: Muchísimas gracias. No deberían haberse tomado la molestia… Incluso con sonrisa incluida –Supongo que sonreír diabólicamente porque Hikaru lucía bastante impactado. No sé si por mi ya rara sonrisa o por mi reacción loca-. Pero deberías saber que no me gusta mi cumpleaños, lo aborrezco, por eso no lo celebro. Si hubiera querido compartir esa fecha tan… especial con ustedes, lo hubiera dicho días antes de la fecha. ¡Y no lo hice porque no celebro mi cumpleaños! –Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa, aunque estaba bastante aliviada por haber explicado todo-. Debería suponer que cierta persona tiene acceso a mi ficha personal ¬¬… -agregué en un tono muy sugestivo hacía la puerta. Maldito Rey de las Sombras.

-A veces eres más estúpida de lo que creí –murmuró arrugando la nariz-. Pero… muy elocuente, _Haruhi-kun._

Ambos sonreímos y por fin la etapa de la frialdad había terminado. ¡Por fin podría volver a ser yo misma, sin ser una acosadora y obsesiva!

No pude evitar abrazar a Hikaru quedando en una posición bastante incómoda, pero no sabía qué otra forma podría usar para demostrarle cuán feliz estaba de que las cosas volvían a tomar su curso normal.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ya no me tratarás como un perro con sarna o rabia? –pregunté soplando en su oído para disfrutar de que se estremeciera molesto por mi acción.

-Sí… Vuelves a ser mi mascota preferida de bromas –dijo dejando de lado su semblante serio y con una mano me pellizcó la mejilla.

La puerta se abrió y el primero en aparecer fue Honey-senpai con su conejito de peluche saltando de alegría. Detrás estaba Mori-senpai sonriendo, y Kyoya-senpai guardaba una calculadora en su bolsillo murmurando algo donde la frase _"por esta hora libre hemos perdido más de…"_ era perfectamente clara hasta para los pingüinos en la Antártida.

Kaoru apareció detrás con una cara bastante asustada y, de pronto, Senpai saltó encima de él –dejando al gemelo como alfombra- sacándose la capucha negra de la cabeza.

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HIJA! –gritó en su típico estilo épico y corrió hacía nosotros.

Antes de llegar a casa pasé quince minutos tratando de librar las manos de Senpai en el cuello del pobre de Hikaru.

Todo resultó bien. Lo único que me molesta es que ahora todo el Instituto tendrá que saber qué pasó entre Hikaru y yo: Si nos habíamos reconciliado, peleado, estrangulado, matado, o envenenado. Será interesante oír como la noticia se distorsiona hasta quedar en rumores increíbles.

* * *

15 de abril

Lo que he estado esperando desde hace semanas… ¡Los resultados de los exámenes! Sólo demostraré mis apreciaciones porque no quiero que vean el valor cuantitativo –así no me siento tan humillada-.

Japonés: Excelente.

Arte: Muy bien. Me encanta esta clase.

Matemática: Bien, considerando que para mí es bailar la conga por semanas enteras y para personas como Hikaru mi resultado significa una depresión incurable.

Biología: Me fue bien, y no confundí los cromosomas. Eso habla de una mejoría.

Historia: Obviamente sobresaliente estratosférico múltiple –que rara combinación de palabras-. Como siempre me fue excelente.

Química: Regular. Al menos pasé.

Inglés: Bien. Oh, yeah.

Deporte: Sí, mi gacela interna que salta artísticamente me ayudó en todo…

Física: Bueno… -redoble de tambores-… ¡Muy bien! Para mí, claro, pero es algo buenísimo. Estoy tan feliz que podría decirle a mi padre que vaya a comprarme un vestido si quiere y me lo pondría todos los días para complacerlo. ¡Y fue genial ver la cara de la profesora cuando me entregó el resultado, ni ella se lo creía! Todo gracias a Hikaru, debo agradecerle.

Bien, eso es todo. No tengo mucho que decir… Lo único sería que estamos preparando la feria anual de clubes y ésta vez no sabemos qué hacer. Senpai dio la idea de hacer una obra y los gemelos quieren hacer una exposición de fotos de ellos para que los concurrentes –las mujeres, ya que qué personas masculinas se acercan a nuestro club- admiren la vista –o el arte moderno, como ellos le llaman a sus poses provocativas. La verdad es que me da lo mismo, con tal que hagamos una buena presentación a los padres, académicos y estudiantes; estoy bien.

Bueno… Y si ninguna francesa se presenta para robarse a Senpai, me dejaría más tranquila.

* * *

**N/A:**** Sigo viva, sigo en el mismo lugar… Lo siento muchísimo por mi demora, en serio. El capítulo fue difícil de escribir, entré al colegio y mi cabeza está por las nubes. Así que no estaba lo suficientemente dispuesta a escribir esto antes, ya que quería tener algo de calidad (y que valiera pena la espera).**

**Arigato por sus reviews, todos han sido muy lindos conmigo y con el fic en sí. De verdad me siento muy feliz que les guste el fic (aunque esto sólo sea obra de un gran colapso interno que tengo en mi cabecilla retorcida). O Estoy alucinada por su recibimiento.**

**El siguiente capítulo es el último… Vamos, que ya no queda mucho que contar. Mi imaginación ya me dice que es suficiente.**

**¿Aparecerá cierta francesa en la feria, como en el segundo año de Haruhi?**

**¡Besotes, adiós!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A:**** Me he demorado siglos en actualizar, lo sé. La idea del final estaba allí, pero cada vez que escribía una frase, la borraba diciéndome que era demasiado soso. A eso, señores, se le llama crisis de inspiración. Pero he vuelto para completar este desafío.**

* * *

20 de abril

La vida sigue su cauce natural: Exámenes, estudio, tardes donde escucho a cientos de chicas desahogarse por sus problemas –la mayoría amorosos-, hacer las compras, de vez en cuando cocinar… Lo típico, claro, dejando de lado el hecho que Hikaru ha tomado la costumbre de burlarse diciendo a cada momento a qué lugar iría, para que pensara en qué lugar esconderme para espiarlo. Parece que me faceta acosadora-obsesiva será algo que no podrá olvidar.

* * *

23 de abril

Los hombres son idiotas.

Acepto que soy el ente menos femenino en la faz de la tierra, pero… ¿Acaso está tan mal que diga que me siento pésimo? No, claro que no. Si me vistiera como niña, si tuviera el pelo largo; si actuara como niña… no me habrían molestado, en especial Kyoya-senpai, diciendo que había no-sé-cuánto dinero invertido para el espectáculo de la feria escolar.

Y ya cuando Senpai hacía su acto dramático número quince de la tarde, no aguanté y exploté:

-¡Estoy indispuesta!

-¿Indispuesta como que te sientes mal o indispuesta en el sentido que…? –Kaoru se llevó la mano a la parte inferior de su vientre, con el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, indispuesta en el sentido que mi útero se retuerce y me gustaría ir a una farmacia para… -la persona que dijo que los hombres al oír aquellas verdades femeninas querían huir despavoridas, le doy un aplauso-. No importa. Iré a la farmacia y luego a casa. Nos vemos mañana –me despedí dejándolos en un estado de shock bastante alto… aunque tuve la tentación de hablar un poquito más del tema para espantarlos.

¿Es que acaso una no puedes estar _en esos días_? O, no puedo estar: Indispuesta, con mi período, la menstruación, regla, desangrándome por ser mujer… ¡Ni siquiera quiero ser madre ahora para que sufra de esta manera!

Ahora estoy acostada –después de haberme dopado con muchas pastillas antiinflamatorias para el dolor- y bebo una tacita de chocolate caliente… Vamos, necesito ser feliz porque estoy muriéndome. Podría ser mi último día de vida en la tierra, así que puedo consentirme un poquito.

* * *

25 de abril

Hombres asustados. Haruhi trata de ignorarlo. Gemelos no molestan a Haruhi. Haruhi se extraña que no, le hagan bromas. Kyoya-senpai no nombra nada referido a ganancias ni dinero con Haruhi la misma habitación. Haruhi se enoja. Mori-senpai le pide a Haruhi que se calme y la obliga a sentarse en el sillón de la sala de música. Haruhi cuenta hasta diez tratando de no gritar. Honey-senpai le da muchas galletas azucaradas. Haruhi es muy feliz comiendo. Senpai la mira extraño y susurra algo donde la palabra "irritada" se escucha con eco en la cabeza de Haruhi. Y Haruhi se cabrea.

I Acto: Haruhi les grita.

II Acto: Hombres escuchan casi en una posición de sometimiento total el cuento de "Las mujeres y sus días" según Haruhi.

III y último acto: Hombres vuelven a tratar a Haruhi como siempre.

* * *

3 de mayo

¿Recuerdan que dije el día de los resultados de los exámenes que era tan feliz por Física que me pondría el vestido que mi padre me regalara? Ja, tuve que cumplirlo. No debería escribir incoherencias por la euforia. Mi querido progenitor invitó a los del Host Club a almorzar ayer y… tuve que estar con un maldito vestido rosa todo el día. No pude sentarme de piernas cruzadas ni nada. Y Hikaru no paraba de burlarse y Senpai me miraba raro… ¡Agg, los odio!

* * *

8 de mayo

La preparación de la feria va bien. La gran idea es vestirnos de la época de Japón antiguo y atender a los invitados… ¿A quién miento? Esa idea era genial; tranquila y nada riesgosa, hasta que a Senpai se le ocurrió que debíamos reproducir videos de nuestras clientas diciendo por qué el Host Club les había cambiado las vidas. Ah, y cantar una canción en vivo.

Así que corrijo: La idea _era_ vestirnos de japoneses antiguos. Sólo nos vestiremos de japoneses antiguos por quince minutos, y mientras se reproduzcan los infames videos, nos cambiaremos al vestuario de la canción.

* * *

11 de mayo

No había dicho cuál canción era porque aún Senpai no nos había dicho nada… Pues, será _Moulin Rouge_ de Christina Aguilera y otras gringas que no me acuerdo sus nombres ahora mismo. O sea, "El Moulin Rouge masculino".

¿Por qué tengo que hacer el ridículo?

* * *

19 de mayo

Los preparativos han sido agotadores. Es difícil tratar de combinar las obligaciones escolares con las actividades extracurriculares, así que estos días han sido un poco ocupados.

Las tareas se han dividido de esta forma: Los gemelos y yo nos ocupamos de grabar el video, y Kyoya-senpai de todo lo demás –supuestamente Senpai, Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai también, pero de forma simbólica-… dígase, comida, presupuestos, parlantes, etc. Por cierto, no sabía que los micrófonos fueran tan caros. Digo, yo creía que hasta para mí reducido ingreso eran accesibles… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, quizás compren micrófonos forrados en oro o algo así. ¿Y para qué? No pienso cantar con algo tan delicado forrado en oro, adornado con rubíes… ¡Qué gasto de dinero! Podrían usarlo en otras cosas más importantes como… hacer una fiesta con _ootoro._ Sí, eso sería una gran inversión -¿a quién engaño? ¬¬-.

La grabación del video ha sido… inusual. Dudaba que fuera calmado, ya que siempre cuando uno de los chicos le pide cualquier cosa a una chica, hay gritos, abrazaos, llantos, etc. Así que estaba preparada para vivir un terremoto en cuanto pidiéramos que dijeran a la cámara por qué les parecía que el Host Club era un aporte al Instituto, pero no. Todo fue demasiado calmado, dentro de lo normal.

"_Porque Tamaki-kun es tan lindo… Él es un aporte no sólo para el Instituto, si no para la humanidad"_ –Me pregunto qué clase de aporte habla. ¿El malgasto de neuronas? –preguntó Kaoru por lo bajo haciéndonos reír.

"_La verdad no sé. He ido un par de veces, pero no es porque mi novio me trate mal ni lo quiera… Es sólo que, ustedes son muy simpáticos; pero no es que mi novio no lo sea. Tampoco es que accidentalmente mi novio sea un bruto que se la pase hablando de la liga europea de fútbol, claro que no… Ustedes son tan sociables, lindos, me escuchan; pero no es que mi novio…"_ - ¿Por qué no admites que somos ángeles del Edén en comparación que tu actual novio, preciosa? – dijo Hikaru pasándole un brazo por los hombros, haciéndola sonrojar – _"Yo… ¡No puedo, tengo novio! No puedo dejar que me vean en público con otro"._

"_¿Y qué sé yo? Jamás he ido a su grupito de ayuda"_ – Pero de seguro has oído hablar de nosotros… - _"Sí, cómo no. Hasta tienen fotos de ustedes escondidas en sus bragas"_ – Entonces, dinos por qué somos importantes –_ "Porque sus padres son los que tienen más compañías y dinero en el Instituto"_ - … - _"Me largo, no sé para qué me hacen perder mi tiempo"._

"_¡AY, TE AMO, HARUHI-KUN!"_ – Mira, esto vale los territorios de tres países pobres – comentó Kaoru enseñándole la grabación a Hikaru y ambos se rieron de cómo esa chica se colgaba de mí para llenarme de besos – _"¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS QUE TE TOQUE?"_ -¡Que me dejes! – gritaba yo tratando de zafarme.

Normal, dentro de lo posible.

* * *

1 de junio

Mañana es la feria. El video ya está listo… No debería molestarme en comentar que, obviamente, un señor que hace películas de Hollywood la está editando, para que sea de la más alta calidad. Me pregunto cuándo dejaré de pensar que los millonarios son unos malditos millonarios hijos de su… _madre_. Ellos tienen dedos de cristal que no pueden ser como personas normales que editan las películas en casa, a lo más con un programa casero de edición computacional y horas de sueño perdidos.

Los ensayos de la canción han sido una ridiculez. Yo hago un papel casi terciario… Los presento y bailo un par de coreografías, porque mi voz no es tan armónica como podría pensarse –okay, soy un desastre, cada vez que canto puedo jurar que los vidrios comienzan a romperse-. Un coreógrafo del ballet no-me-acuerdo-ni-me-importa-el-nombre nos enseñó los pasos y asiste para coordinar todo.

* * *

3 de junio: Haruhi-kun es un sexy bailarín de cancán

Las clases fueron suspendidas y tuvimos que estar toda la mañana visitando los puestos de cada club. El que más me gustó fue el de teatro, porque montaron una obra comiquísima que me hizo reír hasta casi orinarme… En serio –soy valiente para admitirlo- y creo que mi estómago quedó duro de todo lo que me reí. En mis más de seis años de gimnasia, nunca había visto resultados óptimos en pocos minutos. La risa debería ser un ejercicio en gimnasia, desgasta aún más que correr y hacer saltos peligrosos.

En fin. Después de un lujoso almuerzo -¡con _ootoro_!- nos preparamos para lo que se había llamado "la sensación de la feria", "lo más esperado": El periódico estudiantil se preguntaba si algún miembro del Host Club anunciaría su matrimonio, como la vez pasada; si habría una gran escena dramática, como el año pasado; si haríamos el ridículo, si regalaríamos pasajes a _Disneylandia_ o cosas así.

Me vestí como hombre japonés antiguo. Le pedí a Senpai que no me vistiera con quimono porque iban a sospechar… Ya me habían visto demasiadas veces con vestimenta de mujer y ya había tenido demasiado con la duda de mi virilidad meses atrás. Necesitaba reafirmar en el Instituto que era un _chico_ derecho y recio –los gemelos no pudieron evitar mofarse de mi objetivo masculino.

Nuestra presentación se inició a las tres de la tarde, creo –para datos más específicos preguntar al Rey de las Sombras- y le dimos una cálida bienvenida a los padres, directivos, asistentes, etc. como usualmente hacemos con cada chica que llega al Host Club. Servimos con ayuda de meseros contratados, un cocktail de sushis y unas bebidas sin alcohol –cien por ciento sano- y hablamos con muchas personas hasta que me mareé: El padre de Senpai, los padres de Kyoya-senpai, y en resumen los padres de media población escolar; compañeras, profesores… y gente que ni atiné a preguntar el nombre. Ya veo que algún día los encuentro en la calle y me saludan y no sabré qué decir: _"Hola. Er… desconocido"_. Ah, y más encima sabrán que soy chica porque no planeo salir del Instituto y seguir en el plan de hombre. Será un futuro auspicioso.

-Bien, primero que nada debemos agradecer por su asistencia a este modesto evento –dijo Senpai subiendo a un nada modesto escenario que habían instalado en la sala y golpeó el micrófono un par de veces, comprobando que funcionaba, para continuar-, ya que es un verdadero honor seguir con esta tradición del Instituto para mostrar lo que se hace en los clubs extracurriculares. Como siempre hemos dicho, nos han juzgado, amado y criticado; nosotros simplemente estamos dispuestos a entretener y a darles un buen rato a las chicas que necesiten desligarse de sus problemas y penas –varios suspiros provenientes del club de fans de Senpai causaron conmoción de los padres presentes-. Para que puedan comprobarlo, he aquí una recopilación de lo que hemos sembrado con nuestro duro trabajo… ¡Adelante, director! –señaló la pared y de pronto se observó un rectángulo con una cuenta regresiva bastante típica de película.

El comienzo no podía ser más típico: Música depresiva e imágenes de nosotros con las chicas en tonalidades frías para provocar pena. ¿Es que acaso no podían ser más ocurrentes?

Luego que Hikaru me tomó del brazo para que nos alistáramos para la canción, todo sucedió muy rápido: Me cambié en un pequeño vestidor sola y al salir, todos los del Host Club me esperaban sonriendo. Todos me abrazaron, como si esto fuera el fin… Y fue allí cuando le di cuenta de que sí lo era. Era el último año de Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai. Ya no seríamos el Host Club original.

_-… pero todo es triste –_se escuchó la voz en off de Senpai en el video. Todos nos apiñamos a un lado del escenario-_. También hay muchas sorpresas y diversión. ¡He aquí, directamente traído desde Francia, el Moulin Rouge masculino! _De joiur (1).

Salimos con la música cantando, saltando; animando el ambiente. Por suerte nadie nos quedó mirando como locos, aunque debía ser que ya se habían acostumbrado que hacíamos excentricidades y les importaba un comino vernos hacer este tipo de espectáculo.

Todo lo que duró la canción fue algo genial: Me sentía feliz, muy viva, enérgica… y extremadamente confiada. Porque estaba con el Host Club. Con este grupo de chicos que me han apoyado y ayudado desde mis inicios en este puto Instituto. Me han enseñado valiosas lecciones como… el valor del café instantáneo, no arriesgarme en varias ocasiones y a ser más tolerante. Estaba con mis _mejores amigos._

Una horda de aplausos inundó el lugar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y vi cómo Senpai tomaba el micrófono. Los gemelos asintieron dándole ánimo para hablar:

-¡Muchas gracias! –soltó una risita y miró a los del Host Club-. Gracias a todos.

-No quiero llorar. Deberíamos estar felices –dijo Honey-senpai haciendo un puchero-. ¡Deberíamos comer pastel de crema con fresa!

-Sí –dijo Mori-senpai sonriendo.

-Espero que no se excedan con los gastos, ya llevamos-

-¡Cállate, Kyoya-kun! –pidieron los gemelos pegándole en la espalda-. ¡Queremos celebrar, no aguar la fiesta con números!

-No creo que vuelva a decir esto en mi vida, pero estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

-¡El fin del mundo llegó, Senpai nos da la razón!

-Por eso: Dudo que lo repita, a menos que esté muriendo o drogado o comprando una marca barata de ropa.

-Ya pensaba que esto era muy sentimental… Volvemos a la rutina –murmuré rodando los ojos mientras los gemelos corrían de Senpai por todo el escenario.

Corta conclusión: Mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

5 de junio

Hoy fue mi último examen final y la próxima semana inician las vacaciones de verano. Iré un par de días a la casa de mi abuela con mi padre y luego Kyoya-senpai me invitó a su playa privada –con el Host Club, por supuesto; así que este verano no podré estar para nada aislada de esos millonarios molestos… Bah, igual les tengo cariño. Muy en el fondo.

Veo que quedan pocas páginas a este semi-diario, cuadernillo de vida. Me da risa –y luego llanto porque pienso que deberían llevarme a una clínica psiquiátrica- al leer las incoherencias que he escrito a lo largo del año… Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, muchas experiencias, momentos que ciertamente han hecho este año muy divertido y enriquecedor.

…

Vale, acepto que me gustó la idea de escribir lo que ocurre. Hay detalles que olvido con el tiempo, pero aquí recuerdo y vuelvo a reírme como idiota sola mientras mi padre me pregunta si tengo algún problema o qué. Así que compraré otro cuadernillo para seguir con la idea.

Ah, y para que el mundo entero sea feliz: Este verano planeo vestirme como chica. _Todos_ los días.

**FIN**

* * *

(1): _De joiur_ en mi pésimo francés signfica _que lo disfruten_. Como Tamaki vivió en Francia, supongo que habla francés...

**N/A: Por fin. El capítulo ciertamente fue difícil de escribir, pero aquí está y no es tan malo como creí que sería (vamos, esperaba escribir tres párrafos dándole un fin trágico o chocante al fic porque no podía hilar las ideas). Al menos, pude darle un final decente… Y si Haruhi me quedó muy OoC, pues lo siento. No se me ocurre una manera menos sentimental ni menos penosa de terminar una historia contada por un diario.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron reviews y me apoyaron en este viaje. Este ha sido el primer fic largo de anime que he escrito y he aprendido mucho, y no puedo dejar de nombrarlos a los que me han comentado sobre los capítulos como los principales protagonistas de esta historia… ¡Arigato !**

**Un gran beso a todos y espero que estén bien.**

**Al fin puedo decir: Esta historia ha llegado a su fin.**

**Un abrazo,**

**Sirenita.**


End file.
